No olvides quien eres
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Nuevamente se han encontrado...¿Esta vez le dira la verdad y sus sentimientos reales? Neji ahora tiene que lidiar con Zero, el cual esta interesado un poco de mas en Tenten NejiTenZero
1. Los accidentes pasan

Muahahaha mi volví jiji otra vez para dar lata, espero les agrade este fic siii mi ser dramática con estas cosas, bueno ya saben todos aquellos que han leido mis otros fics jiji en fin disfrutenlo!

* * *

-Waaa! al fin llegamos! por fin veremos a la linda Shinobi... me pregunto que tan grande sera nuestra florecita... 

-Calla Shigure!!!- dijo un chico cabello-anaranjado

-Tu deberias ser el que se callase...baka-neko...- dijo otro muy calmado

-Callate maldita rata!!!!- el chico volteo dejando ver su rostro

-Vas a enfrentarme?- dijo sonriendo- no me aburras... Kyo...

-Vamos chicos- Shigure se interpuso- ya estamos aqui, no pelee...

-Toma esto!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cierto chico de cabello castaño y tez palida, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pensando en nada en particular pero... al fin y al cabo, pensaba desde hace 2 dias su discucion con cierta chica amante de las armas

Flash Back

Se encontraban dentro de la academia, ambos caminando juntos y en silencio, Neji como siempre y Tenten contenta

-Wow! eso me trae tantos recuerdos- Neji solo volteo- si.. aqui fue donde accidentalmente golpee a un chico con una Katana...

-que yo recuerde no fue un accidente... fue muy certero ese golpe...

-jeje te acuerdas? - dijo Tenten riendo un poco

-...

- AAAAHHH ya era un milagro que hablaras tanto!!!!... ojala pudieras decir mas cosas.. tal vez no aprendiste muchas palabras!- Neji la vio algo molesto y siguio caminando - Oye Neji fue una broma!!!... Neji... aaa NEJI!!!!!- el siguio cominando hacia el frente, sin verla aun - oye.. ya te dije que era una broma

- ...

-Ahhh imposible poder mantener una conversacion decente contigo...

- ...

- Ni siquiera un hola...

- ...

-Ni un adios... ni un... bueno me conformo con cualquiera de esas dos.. solo por una vez en tu vida Neji?

- no vale la pena

-Uh?- Tenten lo vio algo confundida- c-como que no vale la pena?

- No lo repetire... ademas.. como puedo mantener una conversacion ¨ _decente_ ¨ con alguien que ni siquiera me ha podido hacer un rasguño apesar de que entreno con _ella_ todos los dias? - Tenten abrio sus ojos - No tengo porque hacerlo con alguien tan debil como _tu_-

- P-pero Neji.. somos amigos... -dijo algo esperanzada

- No te considero mi amiga... - Tenten abrio nuevamente sus ojos, los cuales temblaron levemente, Neji se dio la vuleta, siguiendo su camino, dejando a Tenten alli, Neji volteo un poco cuando dio una vuleta para ir a otro camino, viendo a Tenten, la cual dejo caer una lagrima, Neji se soprendio, y la chica desaparecio de un salto

Fin flash back

- Nunca la habia visto llorar...

--NEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RIVAL MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - el chico volteo con mala gana - aahh que bueno que te encuentro!!!

- hn...

- Godaime sama nos espera.. es para una mision- emepzaron a caminar para su nuevo destino, ignorando (Neji claro) a Lee y sus comentarios de

_¨La Llama Ardiente de la Juventud_ ¨ , y mas blah blah... Neji pasaba de largo cuando Lee hacia sus ¨escenitas¨ y cosas que el siempre hace.. ¨ _compromiso de Tenten...¨ _espera...

Dijo algo de Tenten..? Neji volteo a verlo, Lee sonrio

-BELLA FLOOOOR DE KONOHAAAA!!!!

-Eh hola Lee... - dijo al chica sonriendo un poco, Lee sonrio igual, Tenten cuando vio a Neji se volteo y empezaron a caminar denuevo

-_Que pasa con estos dos??_ - dijo caminando entre ellos - _... se habran peleado?_ - WOOOAAAHHH miren que bueno esta el clima verdad?

- ...

-Si.. es bueno... -Lee hizo una mueca

- _OK eso no funciono... hora del plan B ..._ Oigan!!!

- ...Lee.. - el chico volteo - podemos estar el camino en silencio.. por favor?- Lee se sorprendio

-Eh.. pero Bella Flor... bueno... PERO NO DEJARE QUE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE DESVANESCA!! QUE PASO DONCELLA EN APUROS?

-LEE CALLATE!! no me gusta que me digas asi! - Lee sonrio

- Pero por lo menos olvidaste tu preocupacion por un momento.. no es asi? - Tenten lo vio, era verdad se olvido por un momento de eso con tal de regañarlo, era logico, pero sonrio

-Si.. tienes razon gracias

- Para eso son los amigos... - Tenten sonrio un poco y entraron al despacho de la Hokage

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toc Toc...

- Pasen! - los 3 ninjas entraron

- Deseaba vernos Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Neji y vio a tres personas junto a la sannin

- Claro.. en especial a Tenten- la chica entro

-uh? - vio a las tres personas

- Ahhh!! en serio? es ella no puedo creerlo!!! aaa Tenchiii-chaaaaaann!! - el mas alto fue y la abrazo- Tenteeeeeen chaaaaaaan como te extrañeeee aaaa que linda estas- dijo acariciandola y moviendo su mejilla, Tenten solo estaba sin comprender

- Basta Shigure... la estas asustando...- dijo el mas ¨ calmado ¨ Neji solo veia confuso lo que pasaba y Lee solo sonreia viendo divertido la escena

-Deja que la llama arda dentro de ti Tenten!!!

-Sh-shigure?- dijo al fin Tenten- Shigure-itoko...?

-AAAHHH!!! te acuerdas de mi!! - dijo sonriendo - aa que feliz estoy

- Espera eso significa que...- Tenten vio a los demas

- Hola.. Tenten-san -dijo sonriente el calmado

-Yuki-kun... YUKI-KUN!!!!- Tenten corrio y lo abrazo - cuanto tiempo sin verte Yuki-kun!!!

-keh...- el peli anaranjado se volteo - y yo estoy pintado

- Uh..? que.. creo que alguien hablo- dijo Tenten volteando como si no hubiera nadie

-OYE! Tenten! - dijo muy enojado

- ooohh si habia alguien aqui.. y eres tu Kyo.. que desepcion...

-Como te atreves? - Kyo le lanzo un golpe, Neji abrio los ojos, pero Tenten lo esquivo facil y lo tiro al piso con un moviemiento muy rapido- Tsk!

- Eh? ya te gane? que aburrido Kyo! - Tenten se levanto y sonrio, dandole la mano a Kyo, para levantarse

- Keh.. me deje porque eres mujer - dijo aceptando la mano y levantandose

-No es verdad Tenten-san.. este baka-neko cada vez se hace mas debil...

-REPITELO RATA!!!!

- maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas debiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill baaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa neeeeeeeeeeekoooooooooooooooo

-Chicos, chicos por favor- dijo Shigure tratando de calmarlos

-Vaya, siguen siendo los mismos- dijo Tenten sonriendo- Kyo, te extrañe- dijo sonrojandose un poco, Kyo hizo lo mismo pero se volteo

- Keh.. yo.. tambien

- Bueno, ya que estan reunidos, les dire lo que haran...- dijo clamada la Godaime

- Hai- dijeron los 3 ninjas

- Bien, tendran una mision, esta vez solo entregarar documentos, aparte, para que ellos los acompañen, para que se acostumbren- vio a Tenten - a lo que vendra despues

- Hai..- dijo ella

- Pueden marcharse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- WOOOOWW!!! asi que una mision con los familiares de Tenten!! que bien! podre conocer mas a la familia de nuestra bella flor!!!

- Si.. y para nosotros lo sera el conocer a sus compañeros de equipo- dijo sonriendo un poco Yuki

- Aaaahhh.. pero yo quiero ver a nuestra bella kunoichi en accion y.. woaaahhh!!!- Shigure vio a unas chicas entrenando con sus shurikens- pero que liiiindaaaaaaaas!!!

-Shigure no ha cambiado- dijo Tenten viendolo

- Heh, lo se, sigue siendo un pervertido

-...

-Neji-san, siempre eres asi de callado? - dijo Yuki

- ...

- Ni te molestes Yuki-kun, el no te contestara- dijo Tenten viendolo - no se dignara a hablar contigo... - Neji volteo a verla, aparentemente algo molesto

- Oh... ya veo...

- Y dime Tenchiiii- chaaaaan, ya sabes con quien te vas a cas...

- Ah mira shigure itoko!- dijo Tenten tratando de evadir el tema- quieres comer emm algo? que tal.. puerros..? - Kyo dio un respingo - Oohh si, porque se que son tus favoritos... verdad Kyo.. - la chica sonrio de manera de chiste y el la vio de manera fulminante

-QUIEN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS ODIO! NO DEBERIAN DE EXISTIR!!! QUE CLASE DE ALIMENTO ES ESE! ES ASQUEROSO ES...!!

- jajaja calmate Kyo, era broma- dijo Tenten

-Ah...

- Como siempre armando escenas.. baka-neko...

- Callate maldita rata quieres pelear?

- No me aburras...

- HAAAAAAAA!!!!!- ambos empezaron su pelea mientras que Shigure solo trataba de calmarlos y Tenten suspiraba, para despues desviar su mirada algo triste al suelo, Neji noto eso

- Tenten.. estas bien?- dijo Lee preocupado

-eh? ah.. si claro Lee!!

´-_ Mientes...-_ dijo Neji al verla- _No lo estas..._

- Oh... bueno bella flor si ocupas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Lee hizo su pose cool

- Gracias Lee- Tenten sonrio para despues seguir su camino

- Muy bien, que tal si nos vemos mañana a emm... como a las 8.00 am para partir a esa mision?- dijo Shigure- aahhh quiero ver a mi linda niña en accion- a Tenten le salio una gotita

- Por cierto, donde se quedaran a dormir hoy?- pregunto Lee

- Iran a mi casa- contesto Tenten- ademas... somos... familia

/-/-/-/-/ A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ES DE DIA!!!! BUEN DIA MUNDOOOOOOO Y TODOS LOS QUE LO HABITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

-LEE CALLATE!!! de seguro media aldea se desperto por tu grito!

- Lo siento bella flor, pero tenia que hacerlo ademas...

- Lee ¬¬

- Ok ok ya no digo nada T-T - Tenten suspiro denuevo, viendo como Yuki y Kyo se miraban nuevamente antes de pelear, el pelianaranjado lanzando golpes al azar y Yuki esquivandolos con los ojos cerrados

- Bien! ya es hora mis queridos alumnos!!!!- un hombre con traje verde, chaleco y cabello en forma de tazon aparecio delante de ellos- OOHHH ASI QUE SON ELLOS!!!

- GAI SENSEII!!!

-LEE!!

-GAI SENSEII!

-LEE!! - ambos se abrazaron, un atardecer... bueno amanecer XD detras de ellos a todos les salio una gotita, menos a Neji que solo se volteo

- Bueno bueno, como ya saben, tendremos una mision con ellos tres! aparte para que Tenten se familiarize bien y elija a su compañero!

- compañero?- dijo Lee- como que compañero?

- AAAAHHH miren la hora se nos hace tarde no creen? deberiamos de empezar a caminar! vamos vamos vamos!!!- Tenten empezo a empujar a Lee y a Yuki, Gai sensei vio esto, Kyo solo los vio raro y Neji seguia parado alli

- ¨_Esta evitando el tema.. porque?¨_

_-_ Muy bien mis estimados alumnos!!! y familiares de mi bella flor- a Tenten le salio una gotita- empezemos el viaje!! dejen que la llama de la juventud los guie por el buen camino!!! ADELANTEEE!!

-HAI GAI SENSEI!!!!- grito Lee entusiasmado como siempre, Neji giro los ojos y Tenten solo rio algo nerviosa

- Tenten-san, tu.. sensei y compañero estan bien de la cabeza?

- Creo que no, pero.. alegran el dia, en veces y otras te averguenzan jeje - Lee y Gai sensei escucharon lo ultimo dando un pequeño brinco y ambos quedaron bajo unas llamitas azules y en un rincon haciendo dibujitos en el suelo

- Avergonzamos.. avergonzamos... avergonzamos...

-Jejeje, vamos, no es para tanto.. ademas... miren se apaga la llama de su juventud!!! - Lee y Gai sensei dieron un respingo

- IMPOSIBLE!!! MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO PUEDE EXTINGUIRSEEE!!!

- LA MIA TAMPOCO!! AUN ESTOY EN LA PRIMAVERA DE MI VIDA NO PUEDO DEJAR SE SE EXTINGA MI LLAMA!!!

- LEE ADELANTEMONOS!!

- HAI GAI SENSEII!!!- y dicho y hecho, ambas bestias verdes corrieron lo mas que pudieron, alejandose del resto del grupo

- Tenten san.. segura que..eh..etto..como decirlo?

- Hehe- rio Tenten - No te preocupes, asi son siempre, y tambien los considero parte de mi familia...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El grupo se reunio despues de unas horas, Tenten y Yuki hablaban y reian recordando asuntos del pasado o bromas del presente, Shigure se entrometia en esa discucion haciendo muy divertido por cieto, sonrojar a Tenten, una mirada de asesinos por parte de Kyo y Yuuki, y una mirada de inocencia por parte de Lee.

Neji, en cambio, iba muy serio, esperando a que la mision terminase ya. El grupo decidio detenerse a acampar apenas y el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, Gai sensei y Lee armaron en menos de 10 minutos las campañas y una pequeña fogata con ¨ la llama aun-no-extinta de su juventud¨ Y ya mas tarde, a la hora de comer

- Ya esta listo el curry!!!!!- Grito Tenten a los demas - ya venganse o Lee se comera todo!!

- No me digas que es el.. ¨ curry de la vida¨.. Tenten..

- No Neji... no lo es... - ella desvio su mirada - Es.. el que a ti te gusta - Neji la vio y cuando iba a decir algo ella se fue a paso rapido

- Tenten a donde vas se enfriara tu curry!!-No hizo caso y se fue

- Tenten anda actuando raro, algo le pasa?- pregunto Yuki

- No lo se...- Gai sensei vio a Neji - Tal vez sea por su asunto, lo de su pareja y..

- Han hablado mucho de su pareja, pero de que se trata exactamente?- dijo Lee, hubo un silencio

- Es... bueno... Yuki y Kyo vinieron a bueno, mas bien... Tenten tendra que elegir entre ellos dos para...bueno para casarse - Neji abrio sus ojos

-Ca..sarse?, es matrimonio arraglado?

- Tu deberias saberlo tambien Neji, el clan Hyuga tambien es de ese estilo

- Pero Tenten..? de que clan es entonces?

- em... es.. cuidada por nuestra familia- Dijo Yuki - Cuando sus padres murieron.. bueno fueron asesinados, nuestra familia como eran amigos de ellos, decidieron hacerce cargo de ella - Neji al oir esto se fue de alli

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Ah...que dificil es esto...tengo..una semana..haaaayyy!!!que complicado!!!- dijo tallandose la cabeza

-No sabia nada de tu familia...Tenten..-La chica volteo viendo a Neji

-Bueno...no preguntabas

-Y bien? - Tenten lo vio- A que se debe?-Tenten suspiro

-Se supone que tenia hasta mi 19vo. cumpleaños para decir, si habia encontrado alguien a quien amar, y que me correspondiera pero... - vio discretamente a Neji-Lo encontre, pero el no me corresponde...

-Hmf, que clase de hombre se fijaria?Siendo alguien como tu que...

-UUUYYY!!!! eres...tan grocero conmigo! tan arrogante!!! _Cubito de hielo Hyuga_!!-Neji arqueo una ceja

-Asi me llamas? Luego porque no te corresponden tus sentimientos

-HAAAAAAAAHH!!!! seras un GENIO! pero no te das cuenta de que tu eres al quien amo..!!- Tenten abrio sus ojos de par en par, para despues cubrirse la boca como si hubiera dicho alguna groceria muy fuerte-etto... - Neji la vio tambien algo sorprendido y...nervioso-Yo...bueno...yo...- Tenten fue corriendo, dejando a Neji solo, despues de reaccionar unos instantes despues fue tras ella

- _Soy una tonta...como fui capaz...como puede decirlo..tonta...tonta_!!!-Decidio terminar su carrera cerca de un puente que estaba roto, dejandose caer al piso algo cansada y avergonzada-

-Tenten...-La chica no volteo

-Ahora sabes...la razon de mi comporta...miento...yo...- un kunai rozo su brazo derecho, Neji saca otro kunai preparandose, Tenten imito al chico

-Um...buenos reflejos...-Un hombre completamente de negro, cubriendo tambien su rostro, dejando ver solamente sus ojos de un color cafe- Me pregunto que tan buenos seran...

-Tenten!- dijo Neji, pero para su sorpresa, Tenten no se movia, estaba parada y con el kunai en la mano, pero ya no se movia mas-Tenten!!!- Neji vio al piso, fijandose como otro kunai estaba en su sombra, con un pergamino en el

-Kuzo..no puedo moverme!!!-Tenten intentaba safarse, sin exito alguno

-Hahaha, seran ninjas pero eso es dificil de librar, apenas un juunin puede librarse de la tecnica para atrapar las sombras

- ¨_ esas son tecnicas de los Nara..como los sabe??¨_ -Neji seguia pensando, el hombre de negro decidio atacarlo, con una katana afilada-Maldicion- Neji esquivo el ataque y se puso en su pose de ataque- Me pondre serio contigo... Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!!- Empezo a golpearlo, para al final aventarlo hacia un arbol, el tipo sonrio

- Boom...- y lo mismo sono del lado de Tenten, Neji volteo temiendo que...

-KYAAAAA!!!!!- El suelo donde estaba Tenten habia explotado, y como ella estaba en la orilla, empezo a caer algo lastimada debido a la explosion

- Tenten!!!!!- La chica como puso extendio su mano, tratando de alcanzar a Neji, el corrio hacia ella

-Urgh...- Neji cayo al suelo, siendo golpeado por otra sombra, pero pudo ver como la chica caia y se golpeo la cabeza con una que parecia rama del barranco, quedando inconsiente - Ten...ten..- su vista se nublo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de ver a la chica caer al vacio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

buaaaaa el primer capitulo... quedaron unas dudas de seguro... las aclarare...

1.- Tenten, ahora es adopada por la familia Sohma siii pero esta vez sin maldicion XD Akito fue amable y buena y ya no es como antes... ahora anda happy con su novio jejeje bueno...antes XD

2.- Kyo y Yuki, son los que Tenten escogera para casarse...sii algo raro

3.- Neji aun no tiene claro sus sentimeintos hacia la chica panda XD

4.- Lee anda de metiche para variar!!!!

5.- Pasara algo que he leido en otras fics y unire ambas ideas... Tenten ya no sera la misma de antes con esto muahahahaha y pondre a alguien mas..que se parece a Neji... pero.. bueno, luego lo veran

6.- Dejen review, felizitaciones, dudas, amenazas de muerte ok ok eso no XD lo que quieran, diganme si les interesa para seguirle pliz (ojitos de zatch triste)

ok sin mas, el resto lo dejo a su criterio...

Chica-anime 4ever


	2. Una mision menos

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

_-UUUYYY!!!! eres...tan grocero conmigo! tan arrogante!!! Cubito de hielo Hyuga!!-Neji arqueo una ceja_

_-Asi me llamas? Luego porque no te corresponden tus sentimientos_

_-HAAAAAAAAHH!!!! seras un GENIO! pero no te das cuenta de que tu eres al quien amo..!!- Tenten abrio sus ojos de par en par, para despues cubrirse la boca como si hubiera dicho alguna groceria muy fuerte-etto... - Neji la vio tambien algo sorprendido y...nervioso-Yo...bueno...yo...- Tenten fue corriendo, dejando a Neji solo, despues de reaccionar unos instantes despues fue tras ella_

_- Soy una tonta...como fui capaz...como puede decirlo..tonta...tonta!!!-Decidio terminar su carrera cerca de un puente que estaba roto, dejandose caer al piso algo cansada y avergonzada-_

_-Tenten...-La chica no volteo_

_-Ahora sabes...la razon de mi comportamiento...yo...- un kunai rozo su brazo derecho, Neji saca otro kunai preparandose, Tenten imito al chico_

_-Um...buenos reflejos...-Un hombre completamente de negro, cubriendo tambien su rostro, dejando ver solamente sus ojos de un color cafe- Me pregunto que tan buenos seran..._

_-Tenten!- dijo Neji, pero para su sorpresa, Tenten no se movia, estaba parada y con el kunai en la mano, pero ya no se movia mas-Tenten!!!- Neji vio al piso, fijandose como otro kunai estaba en su sombra, con un pergamino en el_

_-Kuzo..no puedo moverme!!!-Tenten intentaba safarse, sin exito alguno_

_-Hahaha, seran ninjas pero eso es dificil de librar, apenas un juunin puede librarse de la tecnica para atrapar las sombras_

_- ¨ esas son tecnicas de los Nara..como los sabe??¨ -Neji seguia pensando, el hombre de negro decidio atacarlo, con una katana afilada-Maldicion- Neji esquivo el ataque y se puso en su pose de ataque- Me pondre serio contigo... Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!!- Empezo a golpearlo, para al final aventarlo hacia un arbol, el tipo sonrio_

_- Boom...- y lo mismo sono del lado de Tenten, Neji volteo temiendo que..._

_-KYAAAAA!!!!!- El suelo donde estaba Tenten habia explotado, y como ella estaba en la orilla, empezo a caer algo lastimada debido a la explosion_

_- Tenten!!!!!- La chica como puso extendio su mano, tratando de alcanzar a Neji, el corrio hacia ella_

_-Urgh...- Neji cayo al suelo, siendo golpeado por otra sombra, pero pudo ver como la chica caia y se golpeo la cabeza con una que parecia rama del barranco, quedando inconsiente - Ten...ten..- su vista se nublo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de ver a la chica caer al vacio._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji se levanto de golpe jadeando un poco y sudando frio, se fijo en la oscuridad reinatnte en su habitacion, para despues apoyarse en uno de sus brazos, a consecuencia de lo mismo que lo habia torturado en sueños durante ya casi dos años

_Tenten no se movia, estaba parada y con el kunai en la mano, pero ya no se movia mas, Neji vio al piso, fijandose como otro kunai estaba en su sombra, con un pergamino en el_

- Maldicion...-Neji entrecerro sus ojos -...maldicion...maldito remordimiento...

Crac/pac

-Uh?- una piedra entro despues al departamento donde el vivia, rompiendo la ventana- ... - Se asomo por la ventana algo molesto- Oye..! uh? Naruto..?

- Eh..Neji, Tsunade no baachan te ha estado llamando desde hace 1 hora...y me mando por ti- dijo con tono de enojo

-Una hora..? pero...- volteo a ver el cielo, el cual estaba nublado, haciendo parecer que era madrugada- Oh..rayos... enseguida voy

-Hai..hai..solo apurate- Naruto cruzo sus brazos detras de su cabeza e hizo un puchero, para despues recargarse en la pared, Neji agarro rapidamente un cambio de ropa y se metio a la ducha

/-/mas tarde.../-/

-Ya era hora que llegaran- dijo algo molesta Tsunade

- Lo siento Tsunade no baachan, pero Neji se tardaba mucho- Neji le dedico una mirada de furia al pobre rubio- eh...y-ya nos puede decir la razon por la cual estamos aqui?- dijo aun nervioso

-Hm...veras, Neji, he reunido a un grupo el cual vas a liderar

-Hai... de que se trata la mision Tsunade-sama

- Bueno, seran dos, por eso reuni tal equipo, se trata de entregar unos papeles, ayudar en una aldea cercana a eliminar a los ninjas que se les ha ocurrido robar sus tesoros y secuestrar aldeanos, bueno aldeanas y niños

- Sera facil, crei que seria mas interesante.. Tsunade no baachan

- CALLATE NARUTO DEJA DE DECIRME ANCIANA!!!!

- Quienes estan en el equipo?- dijo Neji ya molesto por las constantes peleas por el mismo motivo

- Eh.. ejem... son Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inozuka Kiba y Hyuga Neji osease tu, de lider

- Are? no va a estar el cejotas en el equipo?

- Lee.. bueno, podriamos llamarlo, no creo que se moleste en que le hable a estas horas

- Lee tambien?- dijo Neji- estamos bien asi

- Sera mejor alguien de tu equipo, ya que...- guardo silencio, Neji vomio la cabeza, entendiendo lo que iba a decir- sera por el camino en que paso el incidente Neji, asi que podras revisar por decimacuarta vez

-...

-Ah... en fin, empezaran dentro de 3 horas, en la aldea donde entregaran los papeles alguien de la otra aldea donde eliminaran a esos ninjas los esperara... pueden irse

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Asi que.. una mision con Naruto-kun, Kiba kun y Lee-san?- Hinata sonreia a Ino- Creo que... estare algo sola por ser la unica mujer

- Pero si ya has estado en esa situacion Hinata

- Lo se.. pero... es dificil...- Hinata vio un calendario cerca de Sakura la cual comia alegremente un pedazo de pastel- dentro de unas semanas sera el cumpleaños de Tenten-san... - Ino y Sakura voltearon a ver tambien, viendo la fecha - Creo que sera duro para Neji nii san otra vez...

- Si... creo que tienes razon...- dijo Sakura al fin- el lugar donde iran esta cerca de donde paso el accidente no es asi?

- Es cerca... Neji nii san se pondra a revisar otra vez...

- Es increible como ha cambiado en este tiempo... de un chico frio a un desesperado por encontrarla

- Ino cerda, no entindes, Neji esta con remordimientos porque no la ayudo

- Callate Frentuda! Esque a Neji le gustaba!!

- Me gustaba quien? - Sakura e Ino dieron un brinco y voltearon a ver a Neji, el cual estaba con su pose seria y con una ceja levantada, mirandolas fijamente

- Eh... Neji.. etto... hola

- Y bien?- ambas lo vieron- quien decian que me gustaba..?

- Eh...err...- Sakura miro a Ino la cual estaba igual de nerviosa que ella

- AAAHHH!! olvide que hoy tenia entrenamiento con...con... Sai!!! y er... Frentu..sakura tu vienes conmigo!!- Ino jalo a la peli rosa y salieron corriendo de alli Neji solo miro por donde habian estado y despues se dirigio a Hinata

- Hola- dijo algo nerviosa, Neji suspiro

- Preparate Hinata-sama, estaremos en la puerta en 90 min.

- Hai...- Neji se dio la vuelta para despues marcharse a su departamento

-----------------------------------------------

- Kunais.. Shuriken... todo esta listo...- Neji ya habia metido todo en su mochila, vio a su lado el buro en el cual habia una pequeña caja de madera, lao bservo unos instantes para despues abrirla cuidadosamente, suspiro un momento antes de sacar el objeto dentro de la caja- Ya casi es tu cumpleaños...- Movio el objeto viendo su reflejo en el metal- En estos instantes...no sabes como me he arrepentido de no haberlo festejado contigo..ni uno solo...

- Neji niisan!- la voz de Hinata lo saco de su trance, se oia de lejos- Estamos aqui afuera Lee-san y yo! apresurate!!!

- Enseguida voy...- Neji volvio a ver el objeto- sera mejor que vengas conmigo, como siempre... Tenten- Neji sonrio debilmente, para despues guardar la banda ninja de su amiga, manchada un poco de sangre, lo unico que habia encontrado.

-----------------------------------------------

-Bien estan todos listos? HAY QUE USAR NUESTRA LLAMA DE La ...!. ah... no es lo mismo...- Lee se calmo para despues empezar a caminar lentamente

- Y a este que le pasa?- Kiba arqueo una ceja- es mucho mas raro, pero agradesco que no dijera todo su sermon de la juventud!

- Si creo que tienes razon por una parte

- Neee.neee!!! tortolitos muevanse! - Naruto miro con cierto desagrado a Kiba y a Hinata, ante el comentario de Lee

- Lee-san... no somos nada...

- Oh.. pero parecen, creo qeu Naruto-kun tiene competencia- Naruto se puso atras de Lee, aparentemente ejonado

- Deja de decir eso cejotas o te juro que ...

- Basta, hay que irnos- Todos se calmaron viendo a Neji alli, y despues empezaron a caminar, Instantes despues Naruto se acerco a hinata y la tomo de la mano, ella volteo viendolo para despues sonreirle y devolverle el gesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eso fue demasiado facil...no se porque Tsunade no baachan nos puso a todos en esto, demasiado facil- dijo Naruto con ambas manos detras de su cabeza, aparentemente aburrido por la reciente mision cumplida. No fue mucho, una entrega de papeles importantes para una union entre dos señores feudales al igual que un matrimonio era demasiado sencillo.

- Naruto-kun, era demasiado facil para ti... pero la que sigue tal vez ocupe mas personas- Hinata abrazo a su ahora novio, y sonriendole de manera tierna

- Um... tal vez...- Naruto bajo sus brazos para sodear con uno a la chica mientras seguian caminando- Y pobre de aquel que se atreva a tocarte

- Jiji, Puedo cuidarme Naruto kun - ambos sigueron diciendose cosas lindas mientras Kiba solo ponia los ojos en blanco, Lee sonreia en veces y su comentario de ¨ la llama de la juventud y la primavera de la vida¨ y Neji se sentia cada vez mas incomodo con los tortolitos.

- Neji, Tsunade sama dijo que nos encontrariamos a alguien de la otra aldea por aqui no?

- Si Kiba... dijo que en la aldea, pero.. no se

- No sea esa persona?- pregunto Lee viendo a una chica con un kimono unos centimetros abajo de la rodilla y a tres cuartos de mangas, color morado y el cabello corto, llegaba al menton el mechon mas largo y de color oscuro, morena y de ojos cafes, y un chico a su lado alto, cabello blanco algo largo y tez paliducha, estaba con los ojos cerrados y llevaba un traje color negro

- Ah! ustedes deben ser los Shinobis de Konoha- dijo sonriente la chica- Hajimemashite Yutis Desu, doozo Yoroshiku!!-dijo alegre- , y yo los llevare a la aldea, no saben que tan agredecidos estamos de que vengan!- La chica volvio a sonreir, Kiba la veia con los ojos abiertos

- Bueno.. somos nosotros er.. bueno yo soy Rock Lee, el es Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki- señalo a cada uno- y el que tiene al perro gigante al lado es...

- S-soy Kiba I-Inuzuka!- dijo algo nervioso, para sorpresa de los presentes menos para la chica la cual lo miro fijamente para despues sonreir- Y el es akamaru...mi mejor amigo

-Guaf! ((traducction: hola!))

- Haha! que lindo perrito, bueno perrote- acaricio la cabeza de akamaru- oh por cierto, el chico aqui es Zero- el abrio los ojos y los vio, los shinobis se sorprendieron al ver sus ojos blancos, pero con la pupila levemente de color negro

- En fin- interrumpio Neji- sera mejor que nos marchemos- dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar a la salida del pueblo donde habian completado su mision con exito.

------------------

- Aqui fue donde...- Lee dejo la frase a la mitad, viendo el lugar por donde hace casi dos años acamparon sus amigos y los familiares de Tenten, antes de que sucediera el incidente

- Es increible como pasa el tiempo.. y como hemos cambiado nosotros tambien- dijo Hinata al acercarse a Lee, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Y que la extrañas mucho

- Era mi mejor amiga- dijo Lee algo triste- se que era como una hermana para ti...

- Deberian dejar de pensar en eso- dijo friamente Neji

- Tu eres quien mas... la extraña Neji niisan...-Neji se volteo y apresuro su paso

- De que hablan?- pregunto inocente Yutis- si se puede saber?

-Pues veras- se apresuro a decir Kiba- Hace casi dos años, Tenten, era compañera de Lee y Neji, en una mision ella tubo un accidente y..bueno...

- Oh...creo saber que paso... lamento hacerlos recordar

- No te preocupes Yutis-san, nos quedan buenos recuerdos...pero Neji niisan...

- Es increible como pasa el tiempo.. y como hemos cambiado nosotros tambien- dijo Hinata al acercarse a Lee, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Y que la extrañas mucho

- No te preocupes Yutis-san, nos quedan buenos recuerdos...pero Neji niisan...

- Supongo que ya llegamos- dijo friamente

-Am.. si, ya llegamos, bienvenidos a la aldea- Yutis se puso enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa- Denme el honor de mostrarles el lugar si?- le guiño un ojo a Kiba, el cual se sonrojo levemente

- Creo que deberiamos ir a...

- Claro por que no?- dijo Kiba haciendole segunda a Yutis- Al fin y al cabo debemos conocer bien el lugar no creen?- Yutis sonrio

-Es buena idea, vamos Neji nii san

- Si ojitos biscos eh...- Neji entrecerro sus ojos molesto- aro... quiero decir Neji... es buena idea

- SIII VAMOS RIVAL MIO!!!!

- Hn, como quieran

- YUPIIIIIII!!!

- CALLATE LEE!!!

- Uh...lo siento

Yutis sonrio y los llamo a todos para avanzar por lo que parecia ser ¨ la calle principal¨

- Veran, unos cuantos metros o tal vez uno que otro kilometro...-

- Casi el kilometro- dijo friamente Zero

- Eh.. eso, al este esta un pequeño río, y si bajan al oeste, veran un lago hermoso, pero una pequeña parte del mismo río pasa por la aldea, justo delante lo veran- siguio caminando y los shinobis la seguian- justo aqui!- un pequeño puente no mas largo de 3 metros- y am... que otra cosa..?

- Coud bajate de alli ahora mismo te lastimaras!!! COUD!! - A lo lejos se veia un arbol y un niño de unos 8-9 años trepado en una rama, y una chica abajo volteando hacia arriba y dandoles la espalda a los shinobis, la chica traia un kimono con mangas completas y algo expandidas y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color azul marino y un obi largo rojo , tenia el cabello suelto hasta media espalda

- No! quiero que veas que soy bueno! podre bajarme como un ninja ya veras!!!- el niño, de cabello corto y dorado se paro en la rama y sonrio a la chica- Alita-san, ves? soy wuaaa!!!- el niño perdio el equilibrio

- Coud aaaah te dije agarrate bien voy por ti- la chica se trepo al arbol- esperate..agarrate bien, ya voy..

Crac

- Ah demonios...- dijo la chica

- Creo que.. esto no va bien- dijo Yutis al ver lo ocurrido en el arbol

- Vamos a ayudar?- dijo Kiba, para eso, la chica ya habia alcanzado al niño, el cual lo agarro en brazos

- Coud vamos a saltar ok?

- Vamos a morir?- dijo asustado

- No..estara todo-

CRAC ... se rompio la rama

- Bieeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!

- Ah!!!- Zero reacciono mas rapido que los demas y salto justo antes de que la chica se lastimara al igual que el niño, cayendo los 3 al piso, pero recargados en el

- Estan bien?Coud, Alita?- pregunto Zero abajo de ellos

- Uy.. lo siento- Alita se bajo- estas bien Coud? - el niño vio a Alita y despues a Zero

- yo..bueno..yo.. HAY QUE HACER ESO OTRA VEZ!!!!!

- Hay Coud...- la chica movio su cabeza con desaprobacion- nunca cambiaras...

- Alita nee san!, te presento alos shinobis de Konoha!- dijo muy alegre Yutis, Alita se levanto y se volteo, dejando a los shinobis boca abiertos

- TENTEN?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ja ja!!! termine el segundo capitulo!!! espero no les aburra, esta es la parte ammm aburrida XD lo demas se pondra bueno jojojo

dejen Review si quieren que continue el fic

ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO:

- Ella es mi hermana, bueno no de sangre pero si de cariño- comento Yutis, alegre como siempre

---

- Todo este tiempo...y tu aqui... no sabes cuanto te he extrañado Tenten...- dijo Neji cabizbajo

- Lo siento...pero no se porque me dicen Tenten... mi nombre es Alita

---

- Me pueden decir cosas sobre mi pasado?

- Eras la mejor kunoichi de Konoha en punteria, si no me crees, preguntale a Lee cuando te enojabas- dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco

- Me golpeaste dos veces, aun duele - comento Naruto sonriendo

- Si y te gustaba Neji y tu a el- dijo Lee con una sonrisa

- Que?- Alita/Tenten vio a Neji, el cual se puso rigido y un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por su apoyo, en realidad se los agradesco

Chica-anime4ever


	3. Porque pasa esto?

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

_- Supongo que ya llegamos- dijo friamente Neji_

_-Am.. si, ya llegamos, bienvenidos a la aldea- Yutis se puso enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa- Denme el honor de mostrarles el lugar si?- le guiño un ojo a Kiba, el cual se sonrojo levemente_

_- Creo que deberiamos ir a..._

_- Claro por que no?- dijo Kiba haciendole segunda a Yutis- Al fin y al cabo debemos conocer bien el lugar no creen?- Yutis sonrio_

_-Es buena idea, vamos Neji nii san_

_- Si ojitos biscos eh...- Neji entrecerro sus ojos molesto- aro... quiero decir Neji... es buena idea_

_- Coud bajate de alli ahora mismo te lastimaras!!! COUD!! - A lo lejos se veia un arbol y un niño de unos 8-9 años trepado en una rama, y una chica abajo volteando hacia arriba y dandoles la espalda a los shinobis, la chica traia un kimono con mangas completas y algo expandidas y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color azul marino y un obi largo rojo , tenia el cabello suelto hasta media espalda_

_- No! quiero que veas que soy bueno! podre bajarme como un ninja ya veras!!!- el niño, de cabello corto y dorado se paro en la rama y sonrio a la chica- Alita-san, ves? soy wuaaa!!!- el niño perdio el equilibrio_

_- Coud aaaah te dije agarrate bien voy por ti- la chica se trepo al arbol- esperate..agarrate bien, ya voy.._

_Crac_

_- Ah demonios...- dijo la chica_

_- Creo que.. esto no va bien- dijo Yutis al ver lo ocurrido en el arbol_

_- Vamos a ayudar?- dijo Kiba, para eso, la chica ya habia alcanzado al niño, el cual lo agarro en brazos_

_- Coud vamos a saltar ok?_

_- Vamos a morir?- dijo asustado_

_- No..estara todo-_

_CRAC ... se rompio la rama_

_- Bieeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!_

_- Ah!!!- Zero reacciono mas rapido que los demas y salto justo antes de que la chica se lastimara al igual que el niño, cayendo los 3 al piso, pero recargados en el_

_- Estan bien?Coud, Alita?- pregunto Zero abajo de ellos_

_- Uy.. lo siento- Alita se bajo- estas bien Coud? - el niño vio a Alita y despues a Zero_

_- yo..bueno..yo.. HAY QUE HACER ESO OTRA VEZ!!!!!_

_- Hay Coud...- la chica movio su cabeza con desaprobacion- nunca cambiaras..._

_- Alita nee san!, te presento alos shinobis de Konoha!- dijo muy alegre Yutis, Alita se levanto y se volteo, dejando a los shinobis boca abiertos_

_- TENTEN?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica miro a los shinobis los cuales la observaban con asombro, ella sonrio algo nerviosa

- Ella es mi hermana, bueno no de sangre pero si de cariño- comento Yutis, alegre como siempre- Se llama..

- Tenteeeeeeeen bella floooooooooooooooor!!!- Lee corrio y abrazo a la mensionada- Estas bien! VIVAA!! Neji dijo...! y nosotros creimos...! te buscamos..obviamente por alguna razon no aqui... pero aqui estas!! GAI SENSEI ESTARA MAS QUE CONTENTO...Y TSUNADE SAMA!!!!

-No..puedo..res..pirar

- Oh, lo siento- la solto un poco y la miro- ... CUANTO TE EXTRAÑEEEE!!!!!

- No sabes cuanto nos preocupaste Tenten, por eso nos tendras que invitar un ramen en Ichiraku!

- Naruto-kun!

- Hehe era broma, me alegro que estes bien

- Te dejaste el cabello suelto, te miras bien asi Tenten-san- dijo Hinata alegre

- Um.. es verdad se mira mejor asi aunque...- Kiba desvio su mirada para ver a Yutis- prefiero el cabello corto...

- Todo este tiempo...y tu aqui... no sabes cuanto te he...mos extrañado Tenten...- dijo Neji cabizbajo

- Alto alto alto... primero dejenme respirar- mirando a Lee y este la solto- segundo lo siento...pero no se porque me dicen Tenten... mi nombre es Alita- los shinobis la vieron algo extrañados- y tercero... ¿quienes son ustedes?

-/-/- Silencio Total -/-/-

- TENTEEEEEEEEN COMO QUE NOS OLVIDASTE BELLA FLOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!

- Tenten-san no nos recuerda...?- Hinata se entristecio- yo... bueno...

- En serio..no nos recuerdas..?- Hinata vio a su primo, el tono de su voz que habia utilizado era de dolor, aunque nadie mas lo notaba ( ella lo conocia igual que Tenten como para identificarlo)

- No.. no recuerdo.. quienes son, ni siquiera los conosco

- Oh..paren!- dijo Yutis al ver la situacion- acaso..ustedes conocen a Alita nee-san?

- Supongo que si para saber y haber hecho esto- dijo Zero friamente- Eso quiere decir que ella era una kunoichi de Konoha

- Wow, eso es verdad?- el pequeño Coud se trepo en los brazos de Alita/Tenten- porque no nos habias dicho eehh!

- Sera porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado Coud?- dijo levantando una ceja

- Genial Nee-san!, ahora sabras que eras antes! vaya, despues de casi 2 años... por fin sabras quien eres

- Ella es lo que es ahora- dijo Zero algo molesto- no se porque te molestas en hacer esto

- Disculpa, ella es nuestra amiga- dijo Neji desafiante- la hemos estado buscando y-

- En serio? no lo creo, porque si lo hubieran hecho, la hubieran encontrado , cosa que no lograron hacer hasta ahora, y por casualidad- repuso Zero y Neji se enfurecio

- Escuchame Chik-

- Basta! - Zero y Neji voltearon a ver a Tenten/Alita, la cual se interpuso- Se supone que ustedes son shinobis cierto? y han venido a hacer una mision, por favor, no ocasionen problemas

- Tenten..

- En cuanto a ti, querido Zero-kun- Tenten lo miro fijamente

- _Querido Zero-kun_?- penso Neji

- No peeles con ellos, se supone que debes dar el ejemplo a los niños...- hablo un poco mas calmada

- Esta bien...- Zero se volteo- pero que no me provoque ese... ojos blancos

- Hn, mira quien habla

- Basta!- esta vez fue Hinata- los dos se comportan como niños!

- Y a mi me decias inmaduro Neji..- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y Neji se volteo tambien, molesto

- Alita-saan... alita saaaaaan!- la chica suspiro

- Zero-kun, llevatelo por favor- Zero la miro- No me vengas con teatritos, andale! llevatelo, y mas te vale que no molestes a los shinobis de konoha entendiste?- Zero la tomo por el menton

- Solo porque tu me lo dices- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues cargar a Coud y llevarselo de alli, Tenten se sonrojo levemente para despues desviar su mirada al piso, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Neji

- Etto... Zero-kun...?

- Zero kun esta loco por Alita nee-san- dijo Yutis sonriente- hay una fila completa deseando salir con el y el solo tiene ojos para ella

- Yutis-chan, por favor- dijo Tenten aun un poco sonrojada- no empiezes con tus cosas- Yutis solo rio por lo bajo

- Vaya y yo crei que Tenten solo tenia ojos para Ne- Hinata le tapo la boca antes de que terminara la frase

- Bueno, perdon por lo ocurrido, supongo que... me presentare- dijo Tenten ahora un poco mas relajada- soy Alita, hermana de Yutis, de cariño

- Tu nombre es Tenten- dijo Neji aun sin mirarla

- Bueno bueno, desean conocer la aldea o quieren descanzar?, supongo que quieren contarle muchas cosas a Nee san, despues del esperado reencuentro...

- Me parece una excelente idea!!!- dijo Hinata- podriamos hacer que recuperara su memoria no creen?

- Si..tienes razon- dijo naruto- me impresiona lo inteligente que eres- le beso la mejilla

- Yo queria conocer la aldea..- dijo Kiba con un semi puchero

- Guaaaf!!!- kiba volteo a ver a su canino

- Callate akamaru eso no es cierto!!!

- Guaaaaaarrrfffffff

- Que? que clase de escusa es esa?!

- Etto.. habla con el perro?- Tenten estaba medio confundida- es...raro

- Oh... esque el puede entenderlo, es su inseparable compañero de equipo- comenzo Hinata

- Asi es, aunque a veces suele ser un poco...- miro al can- enfadoso- repuso al fin Kiba

- huuuuuuummmmmmm- Akamaru agacho la cabeza como si estubera triste-

-Awww... pobre perrito..bueno perrote...- Tenten/Alita se acerco al perro- no le hagas caso, el enfadoso puede que sea el- acaricio su cabeza y sonrio

- Guarf!

- Lo siento, no entiendo, pero supongo que fue un si?

- Eso dijo- mensiono Kiba, Tenten rio un poco, Neji volteo a verla, extrañaba mucho esa risita, y sobretodo, a quien le salia esa melodiosa risa

- en fin- interrumpio Yutis- que van a hacer?

- Yo quiero conocer la aldea- insistio Kiba

- Yo quiero estar con Tenten-san.. digo, Alita san, para ver si puede recuperar su memoria

- Yo estare donde este Hinata

- YO ESTARE CON MI BELLA FLOOOR!!

- Tu bella flor?- repuso Neji entrecerrando los ojos

- vaya Nee san, creo que estaras ocupada el dia de hoy

- Eso creo- la chica sonrio - en fin- miro a kiba el cual no apartaba sus ojos de Yutis- ejem.. que tal si hacemos esto: Yutis, ira con am...- mirando la Inuzuka

- Kiba - dijo Naruto

- Si, Kiba-kun, a recorrrer la aldea - a el se le iluminaron los ojos, y Yutis sonrio, mostrando un leve sonrojo- a no ser que alguien qauiera ir con ellos?

- ...

- Wow, que espresivo...

- El resto de nosotros estara contigo Ten..Alita-san- dijo Hinata contenta- Kiba-kun y Yutis san iran por la aldea

- Bien, entonces..podemos ir a mi casa

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La casa de Tenten/Alita era un departamento casi igual al que ella tenia en Konoha, el cual cierto shinobi se encargaba de cuidar, no era muy grande ni pequeño, era lo suficientemente bueno como para una persona, pero as u vez, tenia recamaras grandes en caso de visitas, la chica los invito a la sala de estar la cual era muy comoda, los shinobis se sentaron y ella un seguia parada en el pasillo con su radiante sonrisa

- Alita-chan... eres tu.?- una voz se escucho desde la cosina

-Soy yo Riiko no Baachan! - una anciana aparecio alli, pero para su edad, se veia muy bien conservada, traia un kimono largo color crema y su cabello cafe y gris recojido en una coleta alta, la anciana sonrio

- Mira, mira, tenemos visitas hoy?, entonces me retiro mi pequeña

- Espero no le moleste que traiga visitas

- No te preocupes, esta es aun tu casa recuerdas? no hay problema- la anciana miro a los shinobis- ohh... son ninjas de la hoja?

- Hai, ellos son Hinata-san, Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Hyuga-san- los shinobis hizieron una reverencia, Neji desvio la mirada- y ella es Riiko no baachan- la anciana hizo un ademan

- Gusto en conocerlos muchachos

- El gusto es nuestro

- Bueno, me retiro pequeña, saludame a Zero-chan si?- la anciana sonrio y camino hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta detras de ella

- Riiko no baachan uh?, a ella si se le notan los años no como a Tsunade no baachan

- Naruto-kun!!!

- Tsunade no baachan?- Tenetn arqueo una ceja

- Nuestra hokage- dijo Lee orgulloso- desde cuando me dices Lee-kun??- Lee hizo una mueca

- Es verdad, a mi me decias Hina-chan- la chica sonrio

- Nunca me dijiste Naruto-kun...

- Ok ok, los llamare como antes, si lo recuerdo jiji, por cierto, quieren algo de tomar?

- Claro, agua por favor- dijeron la mayoria, menos Neji, claro- Tenten se paro y se dirigio a la cosina

- Espero que esto funcione- mensiono Lee

- Espero que si... se me hizo raro escuchar que me dijera Hinata-san

- Y a mi Naruto kun...

- Ella nunca me habia tratado como Hyuga- los shinobis lo miraron, el veia interesado un punto en el piso- ni siquiera ¨ Neji-kun¨ cuando nos conosimos

- Bueno, ella aun no recuerda nada... y- en eso Tenten regreso y le dio un vaso a cada quien

- Muy bien, ahora...me pueden decir cosas sobre mi pasado?

- Eras la mejor kunoichi de Konoha en punteria, si no me crees, preguntale a Lee cuando te enojabas- dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco

- Me golpeaste dos veces, aun duele - comento Naruto sonriendo

- Si y te gustaba Neji y tu a el- dijo Lee con una sonrisa, Neji, el cual estaba tomando un sorbo del agua, se empezo a ahogar.

- Neji nii san!!! Lee-kun!- Tenten ayudo a Neji y este tomo una gran bocanada de aire

- Estas bien..? Hyuga-san?- el solo la miro y despues a Lee

- Eh estado... mejor

- Tus ojos...

- Uh?- Neji la miro algo confuso

- Son...blancos...

- Si... algun problema?

- ERAN TUS OJOS!!!- Neji aun la veia confundido- yo..yo... cada vez que veia la luna, un rostro aparecia en mi mente, en..en veces me hacia sentir bien, otras no tanto... ese rostro...con ojos blancos/plateados.. eras tu!!

- Recordabas a Neji nii san?

- Solo...solo veia el rostro.. nunca supe porque..pero creo saber ahora la razon- Tenten sonrio muy contenta- se estan atando los cabos suelto! que feliz estoy!!

- ... - Neji agacho la mirada, analizando lo que ella acababa de decir, y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza

--Flash Back --

_Una tarde de entrenamiento mas que terminaba, y junto con ella, las ultimas armas de cierta kunoichi y la perdida de chackra de un apuesto joven. Tenten se dejo caer en el pasto, el cual milagrosamente alli no habia rastros de sus armas. Tiempo despues del ¨ descanso¨ Tenten desperto, era de noche ahora y el joven aun seguia alli_

_- Wuuuh, eso...si..me canso!_

_--Hmf..._

_- El dia que digas mas de dos silabas te podre ganar_

_- Sigue soñando Tenten_

_- Gracias por el apoyo- Tenten hizo una mueca para despues sentarse Neji estaba de brazo cruzados_

_- Kyyaaa!!!!! - Neji dio un respingo ante el grito_

_- Que te pasa?_

_- La luna...- Tenten hablo con un tono soñador- la luna... esta en todo su explendor...y...- un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas_

_- que?_

_- bueno.. si te lo digo... no dices nada? me refiero.. a reprocharme o..o... no se dejar de hablarme o decir -_

_- Solo dilo, me mareas_

_- Uh.. ok...- Tomo aire y despues se puso de cuatro patas acercandose a Neji, el cual solo se hizo para atras un poco (el tmb estaba sentado)- Neji... tu ojos son blancos/plateados_

_- Eso lo se_

_- Y la luna del mismo color..._

_- Y..?_

_- Y... cada vez que veo la luna... te veo a ti..._

_- ...sabes..? eso es...- Tenten aguardo la respuesta, algo esperanzada- lo mas... ridiculo que he oido jamas- Tenten agacho la mirada, trsite por su respuesta, Neji noto eso y suspiro, ella se sento, pero algo alejado de el_

_- ...- Neji desvio la mirada_

_- digo...esta bien.. me recuerdas con algo...eso esta..bien_

_- Siempre te recuerdo cuando veo la luna..- Tenten lo miro y sonrio- supongo que siempre lo haré_

_-- _Fin Flash Back--

- Neji nii san?- Neji salio de su trance mientras seguian caminando por la aldea, ahora acompañados de Kiba y Yutis- estas bien?

- Eh..si..claro...

- Te noto distraido... es por lo de Tenten san?

- Si... en parte...- admitio al fin- no crei que..bueno..encontrarla..y en este estado

- Estan hablando de Alita nee san?- pregunto Yutis alegre

- Hai

- Um... parece que el esta muy interesado en ella- dijo, mirando a Neji el cual solo dijo su super palabrota ¨ hn¨- y diganme... como piensan devolverle la memoria a Nee san?

- Pues...supongo que contandole cosas de su pasado... o que ella vea... o no se...- empezo Hinata- ya ves, ella recordaba a Neji niisan con la luna- Neji se sonrojo un poquito- tal vez si contamos sucesos en los que estaba involucrada...

- Eso podria funcionar...y que tiene planeado decirle?

- Uh...- Hinata paro en seco, pensando en que responder- ni idea

- Comienzen con su familia- dijo Yutis

- Em... ella...no tiene familia...los unicos eran...

Con los que escogeria para casarse- dijo Neji en cierto tono enojado

- Uh..celoso?- dijo Kiba con una sonrisota- espere tanto para ver este dia Neji

- Callate Kiba

- Casarse? quien se casará?- los shinobis voltearon viendo a Tenten al lado de Lee y Naruto

- Eh.. tu, pero bueno, era matrimonio arreglado- comento Lee

- Ah... wow, eso no me lo dijeron antes!!

- No creimos que fuera conveniente- dijo Neji cortante, a Hinata se le prendio un foco

- Yutis-san nos puede enseñar los sitios donde secuestraron a las jovenes? podemos ir Naruto-kun, Lee-san Kiba kun y yo

- Oh...- Yutis entendio al vuelo- claro, sera un honor, que Neji-san se quede a cuidar a Nee san

- ok vamonos!- y se marcharon a paso veloz, Tenten pestañeaba confusa y Neji entendiendo sus intenciones entrecerro los ojos algo molesto

- Em... etto...quieres ir a caminar?- dijo Tenten algo timida

- claro...

Neji y Tenten caminaron por la aldea, callados los dos, Tenten miraba el piso muy interesada en algo

- Bueno...Tenten yo...

- Dime..es cierto?

- Uh?

-Lo que dijo..em.. Lee-san...que..tu me gustabas..y yo..a..a...a ti

- _Demonios crei que lo habia olvidado o que no habia puesto atencion..._ bueno... yo te consideraba mi amiga... nada mas

- Oh...ya veo- nuevamente hubo un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos, Tenten seguia en su mundo, y Neji que se moria de ganas de abrazarla, decirle que lamentaba lo que sucedio hace casi 2 años que el provoco su accidente y que lo lamentaba...y mucho

- Tenten...- la chica despues de cierto tiempo volteo

- lo siento, olvide que asi me llamaba..eh llamo

- No importa...en fin, quisieras recordar todo? me refiero a lo que eras, la chica que conoci, la estupenda kunoichi que eras... podriamos entrenar si gustas, pero iriamos a tu ritmo.

- Claro, eso me encantaria, ven, te llevare donde podriamos entrenar- Tenten tomo de la mano a Neji y empezo a caminar, despues a correr, Neji al sentir el tacto de su mano, sintio un hormigueo en sus mejillas

- _Su mano..es tan calida...y suave...-_ Neji apreto un poco el agarre y Tenten volteo a verlo para despues sonreir y el devolvio el gesto.

--escondidos entre los arboles--

- Oh.. que lindos se ven!!!

- Sabia que funcionaria´ttebayo

- Neji nii san esta feliz...

- Excelente plan Hinata-san, te felicito, ahora no hay que espiarlos, solo hacer lo nuestro...

--- minutos despues ---

- Sugoi... aqui entrenan?- Neji se asombro al ver el extenso campo en el cual habia unos cuantos kunais encajados y unas de punteria, el espacio era abierto y un pequeño lago.

- Hai, pero es mas Zero-kun, yo solo vengo a ver

- hn, ya veo, entonces, sabras algunas tecnicas

- Hai!!!

- Entonces, hayimemashou

- Haaaiiii senseiii!!!- dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniendose en posicion de ataque, Neji saco unos kunais y se los lanzo, pero con distancia de 30 cm de ella para evitar posibles accidentes, Tenten los esquivo con gracia, aunque no eran los mismos movimeintos que ella hacia anteriormente.

- Hn, bien haz mejorado

- Jiji eso crees?

- Si, antes eras debil- Neji se mordio los labios cuando dijo eso, Tenten entrecerro los ojos- bueno, lo eras, ahora...talvez...- un kunai paso por su frente, haciendo que cayera su cinta ninja

- Kuzo! falle, a la otra le atino!- dijo Alita/tenten- uh? que..traes alli?- Tenten se acerco a el y seguia este sin comprender- un..tatuaje?- Neji capto, y se llevo la mano a la frente

- No es un tatuaje

- Pero parece! hey, dejame verlo si?

-No

- Porque no? tan siquiera dime porque es verde, normalmente son negros o como cafe...

- Te dije que no es un tatuaje!- Neji grito muy molesto, Tenten se asustó

- Y-yo...go-

- Es una maldicion no entiendes?! No es un adorno ni nada! es una maldita marca...que me impide ser libre, es una maldicion asi que pobre de ti que vulevas a decir eso, no es adorno es una maldicion!!!!- Tenten hizo un paso hacia atras, Neji miro el temor en los ojos de ella, y se dio cuenta de su error- eh..yo..

- E-esta bien Hyuga-san..fue mi... culpa...- Tenten vio borroso y despues se tambaleo

- E-estas bien? Tenten!- la chica se habia desplomado y el la tomo en brazos- Argh maldicion..porque arruine esto?- dicho esto, acomodandola bien, se puso de pie, al voltearse para regresar a la aldea, se entontro con un par de ojos blancos con negro, los cuales lo miraron con ira

- Que demonios le haz hecho?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ufff termine el otro cap... ya era hora no creen? bueno, ando algo apurada, asi que en el cap. que sigue contestare reviews, los cuales agradesco por su apoyo... espero sigan escribiendo para continuar la historia, mandenme sus dudas y las contestare con gusto y si tienen ideas las pondre igual.

Chica-anime4ever


	4. Recuerdos

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!

_- Tenten...- la chica despues de cierto tiempo volteo_

_- lo siento, olvide que asi me llamaba..eh llamo_

_- No importa...en fin, quisieras recordar todo? me refiero a lo que eras, la chica que conoci, la estupenda kunoichi que eras... podriamos entrenar si gustas, pero iriamos a tu ritmo._

_- Claro, eso me encantaria, ven, te llevare donde podriamos entrenar- Tenten tomo de la mano a Neji y empezo a caminar, despues a correr, Neji al sentir el tacto de su mano, sintio un hormigueo en sus mejillas_

_- Su mano..es tan calida...y suave...- Neji apreto un poco el agarre y Tenten volteo a verlo para despues sonreir y el devolvio el gesto._

_--escondidos entre los arboles--_

_- Oh.. que lindos se ven!_

_- Sabia que funcionaria´ttebayo_

_- Neji nii san esta feliz..._

_- Excelente plan Hinata-san, te felicito, ahora no hay que espiarlos, solo hacer lo nuestro..._

_--- minutos despues ---_

_- Sugoi... aqui entrenan?- Neji se asombro al ver el extenso campo en el cual habia unos cuantos kunais encajados y unas de punteria, el espacio era abierto y un pequeño lago._

_- Hai, pero es mas Zero-kun, yo solo vengo a ver_

_- hn, ya veo, entonces, sabras algunas tecnicas_

_- Hai!_

_- Entonces, hayimemashou_

_- Haaaiiii senseiii!- dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniendose en posicion de ataque, Neji saco unos kunais y se los lanzo, pero con distancia de 30 cm de ella para evitar posibles accidentes, Tenten los esquivo con gracia, aunque no eran los mismos movimeintos que ella hacia anteriormente._

_- Hn, bien haz mejorado_

_- Jiji eso crees?_

_- Si, antes eras debil- Neji se mordio los labios cuando dijo eso, Tenten entrecerro los ojos- bueno, lo eras, ahora...talvez...- un kunai paso por su frente, haciendo que cayera su cinta ninja_

_- Kuzo! falle, a la otra le atino!- dijo Alita/tenten- uh? que..traes alli?- Tenten se acerco a el y seguia este sin comprender- un..tatuaje?- Neji capto, y se llevo la mano a la frente_

_- No es un tatuaje_

_- Pero parece! hey, dejame verlo si?_

_-No_

_- Porque no? tan siquiera dime porque es verde, normalmente son negros o como cafe..._

_- Te dije que no es un tatuaje!- Neji grito muy molesto, Tenten se asustó_

_- Y-yo...go-_

_- Es una maldicion no entiendes! No es un adorno ni nada! es una maldita marca...que me impide ser libre, es una maldicion asi que pobre de ti que vulevas a decir eso, no es adorno es una maldicion!- Tenten hizo un paso hacia atras, Neji miro el temor en los ojos de ella, y se dio cuenta de su error- eh..yo.._

_- E-esta bien Hyuga-san..fue mi... culpa...- Tenten vio borroso y despues se tambaleo_

_- E-estas bien? Tenten!- la chica se habia desplomado y el la tomo en brazos- Argh maldicion..porque arruine esto?- dicho esto, acomodandola bien, se puso de pie, al voltearse para regresar a la aldea, se entontro con un par de ojos blancos con negro, los cuales lo miraron con ira_

_- Que demonios le haz hecho!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cap. 4

" Recuerdos "

Zero miro con fuira al ojiblanco, observando como traia a su querida " amiga " aunque el desease algo mas, en brazos del que una vez, segun informacion, fue su amigo

- Y bien? dime que le haz hecho desgraciado- dijo al fin, mostrando su enojo ante la situacion

-Nada- contesto Neji- Fue entrenamiento, una platica y...

- Mientes- dijo con voz ronca- no importa ya, me la llevare- Zero se acerco y Neji dio un brinco, alejandose de el

- Piensas que hare eso? estas demente- dijo con su voz fria- ademas, ella es mi amiga

- Enserio? no creo que lo sea mucho, para como la dejaste...- Neji sintio unas ganas tremendas de darle un golpe, pero se contubo, empezo a dar brincos hacia la aldea, para que Tenten reposara de su " platica"

---------

- KYYYAAAA! que le paso a Tenten-san!- Hinata se acerco hacia Neji viendo a su amiga en los brazos de este- que le hiziste Neji nii san?

- Yo.. em.. nada... fue un accidente.. bueno... luego hablamos Hinata sama

- Kyaaa! esta inconciente!- grito Yutis al verla- Zero no me digas que la embarazaste?

---silencio total--

- QUE QUE!- gritaron los shinobis

- Pues... _es buena idea para hacer enojar al baka de los ojos blancos..._ No se, de tantas veces...no se, en alguna pudo darse...

- Eres un...!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Se sentia cansada, por alguna razon, su cuerpo no podia moverse con la misma rapidez de antes y eso la hacia enfurecer, ademas de ciertos ojos plateados que la observaban con indiferencia_

_- Eres debil- escucho decir de el- Llevas mas de 5 años conmigo y aun no puedes ganarme..._

_- Lo..hare...se que lo hare!- grito ella_

_- Hn, pues alli tirada lo dudo- Neji la miro y sonrio en son de burla, ella se paro con dificultad tapandose una herida en el costado_

_- Deberias..tener mas cuidado con tus compañeros de equipo... luego te quedaras solo- Neji se volteo_

_-No me importa quedarme solo... asi no tengo compañeros inutiles como tu...- un kunai paso por su mejilla pero con un movimiento rapido lo esquivo- es todo lo que puedes hacer?_

_- Callate!-Notó como unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos a pesar de que no quisieran salir-por eso.. por eso no podras liberarte! seguiras encerrado en tu jaula, y ese sello...!_

_Fue la gota que derramo el vaso_

_Neji la habia agarrado del cuello, molesto, y ella abrio sus ojos de par en par, asustada por tal accion_

_- Escuchame... que te valga si me quedo solo o no... pero no tienes idea.. de lo que es tener este sello de maldicion- Tenten se asuto mas-asi que no te metas en mis asuntos..._

_----_

_Tenten, Lee y Neji se encontraban cada quien enfrente de un hombre con una gabardina negra y nubes rojas, el cual los habia encerrado a cada quien en una esfera o prision de agua_

_- no puedo respirar...- decia constantemente en sus adentros_

_- Hakke Rokujouyonshou!- pudo escuchar como su amigo hizo su tecnica especial, vio tambien como salia de su prision y Lee junto a el, pero ella seguia atrapada, Neji dio unos golpes a los dos hombres de gabardina negra derrotandolos_

_-Kuso... no me siento bien...- la chica miro borroso, pero alcanzo ver a Neji voltearse para atacar al quien la mantania atrapada,su prision desapareció, callendo ella poco a poco, Neji reacciono rapido y la tomo en sus brazos_

_- Estas bien Tenten?_

_- Hai..- se fijo en los ojos plateados del chico, los cuales mostraban preocupacion, para despues recargarse en el apoyo que Neji le ofrecia._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se sentia cansada... que habia sido eso? un recuerdo talvez? o podria ser una broma de su subconsiente...necesitaba reflexionar sobre esto.

- Eres un...! - se escuchó como alguien agarraba a otro, y unos grititos- como te atreves..!

Esa voz... podria reconocerla, apesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con... o si?

- Ha! tienes envidia ojos blancos?

- Callate!- grito esa misma voz, muy molesta, ella empezo a abrir lentamente los ojos- eres un..un...

- Prque..tanto..escandalo?- ambos chicos dejaron du pelea para ir con la chica somnolienta

-Estas bien? Alita?- dijo Zero, Neji lo empujo

-Tenten yo...

- Dejenla respirar!- dijo Hinata y aparto a ambos

-Alita nee san..- Yutis vio a la chica con ojos casi llorosos y la mensionada volteo a verla- Es verdad..?

- Verdad...que?

- Que estas embarazada...- Tenten abrio los ojos de par en par, y se sonrojo mucho

- Quien..dijo..eso!

- Pues..Zero-kun- Tenten vio al chico el cual solo sonrio

- Y dime ZERO KUN, de quien estoy embarazada?

- Si quieres de mi

PUCK!

Zero salio volando hacia un lado, Tenten solto un gritito, al igual que Hinata y Yutis

- Hijo de...

- BASTA!-- dijo tenten y se paro de la cama- Hyuga san porque le has pegado?

- Porque el...

- No tenias razon!- Tenten lo miro fijamente y despues desvio la mirada, apenada por su reciente ¨ recuerdo¨- en fin, Zero kun, no vulevas a decir eso...- Tenten se agarro la cabeza con una mano y se dejo caer en la cama

- Estas bien Tenten-san?

- Me duele la cabeza... me gustaria hablar contigo Hina...Hina chan- la mensionada sonrio y despues volteo a ver a los hombres

- Ya la escucharon, vayanse, ushh ussshhh!- Empujo como pudo a los5 hombres sacandolos de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta detras de ellos

- O.O ... y a esta que le pasa?- dijo Lee

- Bien, de que quieres hablar Tenten san?

- Bueno esque... tuve..creo yo un recuerdo...- Tenten les contó lo que habia visto, Hinata observaba con detenimiento y Yutis igual

-Bueno... eso paso hace mucho- comento Hinata- recuerdo bien ese dia

- Así que Neji-san maltrataba a Nee san?- dijo Yutis molesta- no se lo perdonare!

- Pero el era muy orgulloso antes, no demostraba nada con Tenten san, pero despues de lo ocurrido...el cambio mucho

- Pero aun asi!

- Basta Yu-chan- dijo Tenten- no se porque pero... me siento extraña a su lado.. sobre todo hoy cuando...- ella se sonrojo un poco, Hinata sonrio un poco y Yutis miro sin comprender- Por cierto.. que hizieron Kiba y tu?- Yutis se sonrojo un poco

- Bueno etto...

---Flash Back---

Yutis iba caminando por la aldea al lado de Kiba, el cual jugaba con su mano dentro de su chaqueta, nervioso

- Bueno, ahora que hacemos Kiba kun?- dijo alegre (para variar)

-Pues...yo solo quiero estar a tu lado..

- Uh? - yutis se sonrojo y Kiba igual

- Gommen.. no debi decirlo- Kiba empezo a caminar de largo, Yutis lo alcanzo

- Esta bien Kiba-kun... a mi tambien me agrada tu compañia- la chica le sonrio y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo

- Sabes.. nunca antes habia sentido esto

- Are?

- Eh.. bueno yo... etto.. toma...- kiba le dio una pequeña flor blanca- es para ti- Yutis vio la pequeña flor para despues agarrarla

- Arigatou gosaimasu..kiba kun- caminaron todavia mas por el pueblo, platicando de sus cosas, como gustos, antiguas misiones (de kiba claro) y planes para el futuro, pero lo que no sabian es que se cambiaria.

----Fin flash back----

- Omitiste detalles Yu-chan

-Claro, no voy a decirlos todos- Yutis se sonrojo levemente

- Para mi que ocurrio algo mas...- Hinata sonrio al ver la reaccion de la chica- y muy importante

- Que acaso no nos quieres decir?

- AAAAAAHHHH esta bien, pero se los dire despues! ahora tienes que ir con Neji san, platicar con el y no se diviertete, recuerda cosas de el yo que se!

- Pero hace unos momentos dijiste

AAA no importa lo que dije antes ahora vete!- grito Yutis, Tenten le miro extrañada

- Esta bien...

-----------------------------

Neji caminaba por la aldea sin un rumbo fijo¿como pudo arruinarlo todo en un momento asi? Por fin pudo haber hablado con ella, sentir su calidez, escuchar de nuevo su voz.. ver y denuevo escuchar su melodiosa risa

Aaaahh para para para.. se estaba volviendo mucho ams cursi con todo este tiempo de no verla

_-HAAAAAAAAHH! seras un GENIO! pero no te das cuenta de que tu eres al quien amo..! (...) Ahora sabes...la razon de mi comporta...miento...yo...-_

- Tonto remordimiento...- Neji tiro un kunai al arbol mas cercano, dandole en el puro centro

- Wow, que buena punteria- Neji volteo, vieno a una chica con un kimono corto y cabello largo negro, era de estatura mediana- eres un excelente shinobi

- Am.. bueno...

- Que descortez soy, me llamo Nefty- ella le tendio la mano, la cual Neji miro antes de darle la suya algo dudoso- disculpa, pero eres tan guapo- Neji arqueo una ceja

- Bueno...

- No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado sexy-a Neji le incomodo tanta insistencia

- Disculpa pero...- Neji no termino ya que sus labios habian sido sellados por los de Nefty, el la separo, molesto- Que te pasa! eres una- desvio su mirada, pero a su vez, notó unos ojos los cuales le veian con sorpresa y con cierto grado de..tristeza

- L-lo siento no.. quise interrumpir

- Tenten espera..!- la chica corrio de alli, Neji miro a Nefty la cual sonreia un poco- estas contenta?- y dicho esto, se fue de alli

----------------------------------

Corria, de nuevo sin direcciona la cual ella eligiera, pero, lo unico de lo que estaba segura es que deberia esta lo mas lejos de Neji. Llego denuevo al campo donde habian entrenado ambos y se recargo en un arbol

- Argh!- se puso la mano en la cabeza, sientiendo un gran dolor.

--/--

_Ahhh imposible poder mantener una conversacion decente contigo..._

_- ..._

_- Ni siquiera un hola..._

_- ..._

_-Ni un adios... ni un... bueno me conformo con cualquiera de esas dos.. solo por una vez en tu vida Neji?_

_- no vale la pena_

_-Uh?- Tenten lo vio algo confundida- c-como que no vale la pena?_

_- No lo repetire... ademas.. como puedo mantener una conversacion ¨ decente ¨ con alguien que ni siquiera me ha podido hacer un rasguño apesar de que entreno con ella todos los dias? - Tenten abrio sus ojos - No tengo porque hacerlo con alguien tan debil como tu-_

_- P-pero Neji.. somos amigos... -dijo algo esperanzada_

_- No te considero mi amiga... -_

_-...-_

_- Ni te molestes Yuki-kun, el no te contestara- dijo Tenten viendolo - no se dignara a hablar contigo... - Neji volteo a verla, aparentemente algo molesto_

_-...-_

_-No sabia nada de tu familia...Tenten..-La chica volteo viendo a Neji_

_-Bueno...no preguntabas_

_-Y bien? - Tenten lo vio- A que se debe?-Tenten suspiro_

_-Se supone que tenia hasta mi 19vo. cumpleaños para decir, si habia encontrado alguien a quien amar, y que me correspondiera pero... - vio discretamente a Neji-Lo encontre, pero el no me corresponde..._

_-Hmf, que clase de hombre se fijaria?Siendo alguien como tu que..._

_-UUUYYY! eres...tan grocero conmigo! tan arrogante! Cubito de hielo Hyuga!-Neji arqueo una ceja_

_-Asi me llamas? Luego porque no te corresponden tus sentimientos_

_--/--_

-Que.. fue eso? mas.. recuerdos? pero..porque?- La chica se dejo caer lentamente al pasto, pero aun seguia con su mano en el arbol- Porque siento esto.. porque mi pecho duele? Por la manera en que el me trataba..no deberia sentir esto.. yo... ¿que demonios me pasa?- Tenten apreto la mano, pero despues la dirigio a su mejilla y despues la observo- Porque estoy llorando..acaso el...?

-Tenten...- la chica volteo, Neji pudo ver como sus lagrimas bajaban por la mejilla de la chica, sientiendose mas culpable aun- Tenten yo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaja! hasta aqui lo dejo! las razones?

1.- Se me perdio mi cuaderno

2.- Se me seco el cerebro T-T

3.- Estoy escribiendo otro fic XD

bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic y que con sus review hacen a esta autora feliz, espero sigan apoyandome para seguir con esto. Acepto de todo!

Chica-anime4ever


	5. A punto del error

_Que.. fue eso? mas.. recuerdos? pero..porque?- La chica se dejo caer lentamente al pasto, pero aun seguia con su mano en el arbol- Porque siento esto.. porque mi pecho duele? Por la manera en que el me trataba..no deberia sentir esto.. yo... ¿que demonios me pasa?- Tenten apreto la mano, pero despues la dirigio a su mejilla y despues la observo- Porque estoy llorando..acaso el...?_

_-Tenten...- la chica volteo, Neji pudo ver como sus lagrimas bajaban por la mejilla de la chica, sientiendose mas culpable aun- Tenten yo..._

El ojiblanco seguia observando a aquella figura que parecia tan delicada,miro con cuidado como las lagrimas habian dejado ya un camino por las mejillas sonrosadas de la ¨ex¨ maestra de armas, sintiendose culpable de ser el quien causaba ese dolor en la joven

-Tenten...

-Hyuga..san...- Tenten desvio la mirada- gomen nee... no queria interrumplir...tu momento con Nefty san

-Nada de eso yo quiero...

BUUUUUUUUM

- Ah! que fue eso- Tenten se levando enseguida de su lugar, Neji, vió el lugar donde salia humo ((ya que se supone que la pesima onomatopeya fue una explosion)) y despues a Tenten, la cual tenia los ojos completamente abiertos

- Byukugan! - Neji fijo su vista al frente mientras que Tenten dirigia una de sus manos al costado de su cabeza- Es.. Coud

- Coud..- el niño caminaba con cierta dificultad y algo lastimado- Coud!- Tenten se paro y fue con el, a quien agarro antes de caer- Coud, Coud que paso?

- Fueron..quienes...secuestran...a las mujeres...y los demas niños...primero atacaron con esos..kunais y despues hizieron explotar la bomba... por suerte me escape antes de estar en la..explo...- Coud no termino ya que quedo inconsiente

- COUD!

- Descuida, solo esta cansado, llevatelo a un lugar seguro

- Demmo! Hyuga san, Yu chan estaba alli tambien, no me puedo ir sin ella!

- No sera problema, alli viene- Un perro salto de entre los arboles dejando ver a Yutis, la cual estaba aferrada a Akamaru

- Yu-chan- Tenten se paro de inmediato con Coud en sus brazos, viendo a la chica la cual no soltaba a akamaru- yu-chan Estas bien?

- Hai.. pero..Kiba... Nee san.. Kiba...

- Que sucede con el?- dijo Tenten preocupada

-El..el..el.. se ha quedado a pelear...

--flash back--

- Kiba!!- Gritaba Yutis al ver como una persona vestida completamente de negro brincaba para atacar al chico por la espalda

- Argh, odio a estos tipos!- Kiba de un movimiento rapido se puso atras de esa persona, golpeandolo fuerte en la nuca, provocando que cayera inconsiente

- Ellos son los que secuestraron a las demas chicas de la aldea... ellos se llevaron tambien a los niños

- Heh, pero ya no pasara mas, los eliminare ahora mismo- Kiba se trono los dedos viendo como 3 personas se acercaban de nuevo- es pan... uh?- una bomba de humo aparecio bajo sus pies, explotando

- KIBA!!- Yutis corrio hacia donde estaba el chico

- No te acerques!- Kiba salio de la nube de humo, tapandose la nariz- sera mejor que no estes por aqui, sera algo peligroso si te quedas...

- No te dejare aqui Kiba!

- No! que no ves? No quiero que te lastimes! Eres..alguien especial para mi..no quiero perder a ese alguien... - Yutis lo miraba sorprendida, Kiba la miro nuevamente alzando su mirada, sonrio- Akamaru!- el can aparecio - Te la encargo amigo...

-Kiba no! - el chico la agarro de la cintura para ponerla en el lomo de su fiel amigo, el cual empezo a correr en cuanto la sintio en su espalda

- No te preocupes!- grito kiba- No voy a morir aqui, es pan comido!

--fin flash back--

- Y...y...y... aaaaaaaah KIBAAAA!!

- Calmate Yu-chan, no le pasara nada

- Es verdad- intervino Neji- Es un buen shinobi, no caera tan facilmente

- Lo ves? no pasa nada no te preocupes- Tenten abrazo con el brazo libre a Yutis, Neji aun seguia observando el lugar, cuando detecto algo que se movia a gran rapidez por donde ellos estaban

- Cuidado!- grito el oji blanco, Yutis movio su cabeza notando que un hombre de negro estaba atras de ellas

- jujuju... las chicas que nos hacian falta... que bueno que esten aqui las dos

- Alejate de ellas- Neji se interpuso y lo miro con ira

- Uhhh que miedo!! jajaja!! apartate me estorbas, no podras con el gran Menomaru...

- Ya veras cuanto estorbo.. **Jūken!- **Tenten y Yutis observaban boquiabiertas la pelea, Neji mostraba una de sus grandes habilidades y pese a rozar suevemente al enemigo, lo dejaba debil (( siguen impresionadas, Yutis por ser la primera vez que mira el Juken y Tenten porque...no recordaba nada, aclaro)) Al termino de unos cuantos minutos, Menomaru cayo al piso, ya inconsiente- Hn, estorba.. Urgh!

- Hyuga san! - Tenten se movio un poco, con intension de ir con el

-KYAA!! Nee san!!- la castaña volteo, viendo como Menomaru se abalanzaba a ellas con una katana afilada en la mano

- Tenten! Yutis san!- grito Neji

- IIIEEEEEEEEE!!- Tenten cerro los ojos fuertemente, estirando su brazo libre hacia Menomaru como queriendolo apartar.

Una ráfaga fuerte de viento ((parecido al ataque de Temari)) hizo que Menomaru fuera de espaldas contra el arbol en donde Tenten y Zero entrenaban y que la katana...

- Intere...sante...quien diria que en...esta pequeña aldea...estubiera otro...jinchuuriki...- Menomaru dejo caer su cabeza hacia enfrente, donde ya no podia verse su rostro, Tenten abrio de par en par sus ojos, aparto su mano la cual aun tenia estirada para observarla, Yutis, miraba a aquel hombre el cual yacia en el arbol con la katana enterrada en el estomago atravesandolo por completo.

- Otro jinchuuriki? Acaso...?- Neji desvio su mirada hacia Tenten, la cual aun observaba su mano tratando de encontrar¨algo¨

- Alita!- Zero llego corriendo- Alita..estas bien? que le paso a Coud?- dijo viendo al niño, Tenten vio a Zero y este se puso a su altura- Estas herida Alita?- Zero tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Tenetn mirandola con ternura

- Zero..kun...- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar

- Zero donde esta Kiba kun?!

- ...no ha de tardar- dijo pero aun prestando mas atencion a Tenten

- Esta herido?!

- Solo unos cuantos rasguños..nada grave- Yutis volteo y miro a Kiba, el cual sonreia y una herida en el brazo

- Si estas herido Kiba kun!!- Yutis se puso de pie y agarro el brazo de Kiba

- Yutis.. con esta herida...puedo desangrarme, se me salen las tripas y me muero

- NANIII?? NOOO!! KIBA KUUUUUN!! todo esto es mi culpa no debi dejarte, te hubiera aaaaahhhh!! - Yutis se tapo la cara como llorando

- Espera Yutis, era broma!! e-era para que te rieras o dijeras ¨ Kiba kun eres un exagerado!¨ o algo parecido!!

- Entonces... no es verdad?- dijo mostrando un poco su rostro, Kiba rio

- Claro que no, lo mas que puede pasar es que duela por un dia talvez dos, no te preocupes...- Kiba aun seguia sonriendo y abrazo a Yutis para que se calmara

- Tenten...- Neji se dirigio hacia ella - Estas herida?- la chica volteo a verlo

- No, estoy bien, gracias...por preocuparse los dos..en serio- la chica sonrio, mientras que Zero y Neji se miraban con odio

--

- Los daños no son tan graves en la aldea

- Es verdad, a comparacion de otros ¨ Ataques¨ este fue un minimo...- comento Zero, el cual traia vendas en sus manos, dejandolas en la mesa y Tenten tomo unas cuantas, al igual que Yutis

- Kiba kun, dejame curarte

- Etto.. estoy bien Yutis

- IIEEEEE... voy a curarte...

- En serio estoy -

-UROSAI DEJATE CURAR KIBA KUN!!- el chico del clan Inuzuka dio un brinco, para despues dejarse curar por una Yutis muy sonriente.

- Ustedes estan heridos? Hinata chan? Naruto?

- Nosotros estamos bien Tenten san- contesto con una sonrisa Hinata

- Hai! esos tipos raros no eran rival para mi´ttebayo!

- HAI! fue increible ver como Naruto Kun pudo con esos 2 bandidos de un solo ataque... USO TODO EL PODER DE SU JUVENTUD!!

- Eh.. no Lee..

- Y bien, que van a hacer? tienen que investigar quienes fueron y todo eso, debrias trabajar si te haces llamar shinobi- dijo Zero de manera cortante y mirando a Neji

- Hn, deberias decir lo mismo tu, que eres ninja tambien

Hubo un silencio

- Eres ninja tambien?- dijo Yutis, Zero, mirando con odio a Neji suspiro y se sento al lado de Tenten

- Alita ya lo sabia...- Tenten miro a Zero- se supone que no deberian saberlo, pero ya que cierto NINJA lo dijo, no tiene caso que lo esconda

- Debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio mentiroso

- Callate que no sirves de ninja

- Que dijiste Zero?!

-BASTA!- ambos voltearon a ver a Tenten, la cual se habia parado y estaba entre los dos- dejen de estar con sus cosas, ya me tienen harta!! - Zero y Neji voltaron a ver a Tenten, Neji relajo el cuerpo

- Hai..Tenten

- Bueno, como sea, Hyuga san, dejame curarte

- Uh? pero..estoy bien

- IIIEEEEEE dejame curarte!- Tenten se acerco demasiado al rostro del hyuga, haciendo que el se alejara un poco y haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, Zero, al ver esto, se marcho molesto- Mira ves, tienes moretes y muy feos.. todo por ayudarnos...

- No te preocupes Tenten..

- Hyuga san dejame curarte!!

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Hinata a Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Yutis, los cuales asintieron levemente. Neji y Tenten se quedaron en la sala, Tenten levanto un poco las ropas de Neji, viendo los moretes que traia en sus brazos. Neji al sentir las manos calidas volteo a verla, mientras que Tenten estaba muy concentrada untando en sus brazos una pomada pala eliminar esos feos moretes

--Flash Back--

- Nee Neji...- Tenten caminaba a su lado, mientras que el solo veia la nada- Neeee... Nejiiii!! - viendo que no obtenia respuesta, la chica solo suspiro, mientras caminaban, Neji decidio sentarse ya que a pesar de recien haber salido del hospital, se sentia debil.

- Estupida pelea.. -dijo entre dientes

- Neji.. estas muy lastimado... no debiste haber salido, es lo que te queria decir desde hace tiempo...

- Hn... eso no importa...

- Enserio? - Tenten le miro y a Neji le dio una mala impresion- si estas bien puedo hacer esto... - Tenten con la mano cerrada en puño le golpeo suavemente el brazo

-Argh!

- Neji lo siento!!- Tenten puso las manos en su boca- N-no crei que te doliera tanto! gommen gommen!!- Tenten toco suavemente el brazo del chico- gommen...

- Hn.. como sea...

- Entonces si puedo curarte? - Tenten sonrio al mismo tiempo que mostraba una pomada y las vendas- por favor..?- Neji suspiro haciendo que Tenten sonriera, para despues empezar a curarlo, Neji desvio la mirada para que no notara el sonrojo que aparecia en sus mejillas cuando la chica tocaba suavemente las partes dañadas con un suave movimiento.

--fin flash back --

Tenten levanto nuevamente la ropa de Neji del brazo y en su mano puso un poco de pomada la cual unto con suavidad, Neji dio un pequeño brinco

-Gommen... lo hize muy fuerte?- dijo viendolo preocupada

- No!- se apresuro a decir- solo.. me duele un poco, no es nada grave- Tenten sonrio y siguio en lo suyo

- Sabes Hyuga-san...? Me agrada mucho tu presencia- Neji la observo- se que suena algo extraño.. pero me siento muy... como decirlo... comoda...relajada... protegida... - Tenten de repente abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo- kyaaa que digo!! y-yo.. no quise..bueno..no se..esque..aaaahhh!!- Neji le tomo una mano, la chica lo miro, Neji tenia una expresiontierna, al igual que su mirada

- No te preocupes Tenten... me alegro que lo hayas dicho...ahora te conosco un poco mejor

- A que te refieres..? se supone que eramos compañeros de equipo antes

- Lo se pero... bueno.. nunca hablabamos de nuestros asuntos personales, aunque se bien que tu me conocias tan bien como la palma de tu mano, en cambio yo... no sabia mucho de ti

- Entiendo... - Tenten bajo la mirada y se levanto, volteando rapidamente hacia la puerta

- Tenten san! - un chico alto cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color se acerco a ella- Yookata... que bueno que te encuentro...

-Yuki san...- dijo Neji sorprendido por ver al chico alli, Hinata, junto con Naruto y Lee entraron a la misma habitacion

- Yuki..san? - dijo Tenten sin comprender, Yuki acerco su mano al rostro de la chica mirandola tiernamente

- No sabes cuanto nos preocupaste...

- yuki san- interrumpio el Hyuga- Tenten perdio la memoria- Yuki se sorprendio

- Asi que fue eso? entonces eso explicaria todo...

- Explicar... ¿que?- pregunto la castaña, Yuki la miro, sonriendole

- Que hayas perdido cierto control... por esa razon pudimos localizarte enseguida

- A que te refieres? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Yuki solo rio un poco

- Bueno...Tenten san es una Jinchuuriki, de pequeña ella lo sabia, supo siempre controlar su demonio interior, pero por alguna razon esta vez no pudo, por eso pudimos localizarla...

- Pero.. como?- insistio el Hyuga

- ¿como es posible...?- dijo Hinata

- Tenten.. ella nunca nos dijo nada!- Replico la bestia verde de Konoha

- Claro que no, solo Hokage-sama y nuestra familia lo sabia- contesto muy calmado. Neji se veia inconforme

- esperen... quiere decir que yo...¿ soy alguien con un demonio dentro de mi...?- Naruto la miro fijamente

- Me temo que si Tenten san, veras...- Yuki se sento a su lado- nuestra familia.. es decir, la familia Sohma, es la encargada de proteger tu demonio... en este caso el Hachibi, desde que fue encerrado en ti, asi que cuando... bueno, liberaste algo de su poder, pudimos localizarte facilmente, por eso llegue aqui

- Tenten, yo tambien soy un Jinchuuriki- dijo Naruto al fin- y mi Oni es el Kyuubi

- Kyuubi? el que... casi destruia Konoha?- Naruto asintio

- Pero mira, lo tengo controlado ahora, bueno... segun yo- Naruto sonrio, tratando de que la chica hiziera lo mismo, pero solo agacho la mirada

- Espera...- dijo Lee- si ustedes encontraron a Tenten por liberar cierta parte de su poder... quiere decir que los Akatsuki podrian encontrarla tambien!

- No lo creo- Dijo Yuki- Nosotros estamos especializados en este Oni, al igual como varios lo estan del resto, asi que dudo que puedan encontrarla, a no ser que se descontrole y asi puedan hacerlo...

- Seria un porblema si eso llegase a ocurrir- comento Neji- talvez mataria gente inocente sin excluir que destruiria la aldea- Tenten dirigio su mirada al Hyuga, sorprendida y asustada a la vez, se levanto de su lugar y salio de alli

- Por eso estoy aqui.. para evitar eso, puedo sellar denuevo al Oni- continuo Yuki- Debemos evitar que ella siga en condiciones que la presionen a liberar su Oni

- Pero.. como pudo hacerlo anteriormente?

- De seguro fue cuando ese tipo..Menomaru o algo asi quiso atacarla.. Hinata-sama

- Entiendo... entonces...Tenten san que te parece si... ¿ Tenten san?- los demas voltearon, viendo el asiento vacio de la chica

- Kuzo...

--/--

Caminaba sola.

Era lo mejor que podia hacer... ¿ porque debia de poner en peligro a todas las personas que queria por descontrolarse? No podia hacer eso, apenas sabia quien era, si, era una Kunoichi de Konoha, y tambien una portadora de un demonio.. ¿como habian dicho ellos? ¿ Jinchuuriki?

Camino sin sentido alguno por la aldea. Miro los lugares que estaba destruidos y a personas que lloraban porque algun familiar o amigo habia sido lastimado por el ataque de aquellos hombres. Sintio una presion en el pecho.

¿ Seria igual si ella hubiera sido la causante de ese dolor? Imagino las posibilidades.

Llego al lugar donde antes ese tal Menomaru la habia atacado junto con Yutis y el pequeño Coud, desvio su mirada al arbol, para darse la sorpresa de que el cuerpo de aquel hombre ya no se encontraba alli, solo rastros de kunais, el ataque de Neji y la katana que estaba en el piso. Sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente del arbol y con ka katana en su mano, mirando su reflejo en tan bella pieza.

Miraba fijamente su reflejo. Sus labios, nariz, ojos... unos oos que mostraban cierta preocupacion y miedo pero... ¿lo tendrian cuando ella perdiera el control? y vaya que provocaba tal cosa, con tanto drama.

Desvio su mirada en donde quedaban rastros de la batalla anterior. Suspiró. Volvio su mirada a la pieza que tenia en su mano derecha, la cual alcanzaba a ver su ojo derecho parte de su mejilla y cuello. Y una idea paso por su cabeza.

--/--

Cuando noto su ausencia un mal presentimiento se apodero de el, salio corriendo de la casa para encontrarla, uso su Byakugan estando afuera, pero no pudo localizarla

- ¿Donde se abra metido?

Oh si, se habia metido en un lio. Estaban exactamente hablando de eso cuando a la señorita se le ocurre escapar. Pero.. ahora la pregunta era...

¿Estaba enojado o... preocupado por su bienestar?

Se detubo derrepente en uno de los arboles. Enojado... tal vez porque se fue sin avisar... pero eso daba igual a estar preocupado por ella. Sacudio la cabeza. Esa chica si que lo confundia... y mucho.

Una nueva sensacion lo dejo paralizado, era una mala señal. Decidio dejar de perder el tiempo y encontrarla antes de que pasara algo malo... y pronto

- ¿uh? - el oji perla logro divisar una figura cerca de un arbol- ¿ Tenten? - se acerco un poco mas y pudo contemplar a la chica con los ojos cerrados y la katana acercandose peligrosamente a su cuello, el miedo lo invadio- TENTEN!!- corrio lo mas que pudo, estirando un brazo para alcanzarla, pero al parecer la chica no lo escuchó- NO!! - pudo agarrar la muñeca de la castaña antes de que el filo la pudiese tocar, la chica abrio sus ojos para verlo

- Que haces?!- replico ella

- No, que hacias tu?!

- Dejame Hyuga san.. es mejor para todos... que me muera y..

-NO!- Tenten sintio como era aprisionada en los fuertes brazos del Hyuga, despues de reaccionar fracciones de segundo despues empezo a moverse tratando de safarse

- Sul-ta-me!

- No lo haré- la castaña sintio el calido aliento del chico en su oido

- Sueltame!! que me..!

Tenten dejo de forcejear y sus manos temblaron ligeramente... su mano derecha la dejo caer y junto con ella la katana. Los ombros yaciand descanzando y las manos del Hyuga se encontraban en sus antebrazos.Sus ojos temblaban de igual forma y no podia hablar mas debido a una presion en sus labios.

Neji la estaba besando.

_¿que.. hace..? ¿por..que...el...? sus labios... yo..._

Neji se separo lentamente de ella, mirandola fijamente

- Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir... hacer algo como eso... - Neji la atrajo denuevo a el, Tenten aun atonita, escondio su rostro en el pecho del chico

- Lo siento...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aja! Termine otro capitulo!! como la ven, ya se ya se, me tarde mucho, pero los examenes parciales y el examen de la universidad me quitaron mucho tiempo... en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no pongo la respuesta a los reviews ya que no se porque demonios no me aparece cuando llegan incluso cuando alguno actualiza en un capitulo o sube otro fic... cuenta chafa y chafa quien es dueña XD

bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic y que con sus review hacen a esta autora feliz, espero sigan apoyandome para seguir con esto. Acepto de todo!

Chica-anime4ever


	6. Ayame, Lestat y un pequeño lío

_- Hyuga san! - Tenten se movio un poco, con intencion de ir con el_

_-KYAA!! Nee san!!- la castaña volteo, viendo como Menomaru se abalanzaba a ellas con una katana afilada en la mano_

_- Tenten! Yutis san!- grito Neji_

_- IIIEEEEEEEEE!!- Tenten cerro los ojos fuertemente, estirando su brazo libre hacia Menomaru como queriendolo apartar._

_Una ráfaga fuerte de viento ((parecido al ataque de Temari)) hizo que Menomaru fuera de espaldas contra el arbol en donde Tenten y Zero entrenaban y que la katana..._

_- Intere...sante...quien diria que en...esta pequeña aldea...estubiera otro...jinchuuriki...- Menomaru dejo caer su cabeza hacia enfrente, donde ya no podia verse su rostro, Tenten abrio de par en par sus ojos, aparto su mano la cual aun tenia estirada para observarla, Yutis, miraba a aquel hombre el cual yacia en el arbol con la katana enterrada en el estomago atravesandolo por completo._

_- Otro jinchuuriki? Acaso...?- Neji desvio su mirada hacia Tenten, la cual aun observaba su mano tratando de encontrar¨algo¨_

_--/--  
_

_- Alita!- Zero llego corriendo- Alita..estas bien? que le paso a Coud?- dijo viendo al niño, Tenten vio a Zero y este se puso a su altura- Estas herida Alita?- Zero tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Tenetn mirandola con ternura_

_- Zero..kun...- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar_

_--/--  
_

_- Tenten san! - un chico alto cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color se acerco a ella- Yookata... que bueno que te encuentro..._

_-Yuki san...- dijo Neji sorprendido por ver al chico alli, Hinata, junto con Naruto y Lee entraron a la misma habitacion_

_- Yuki..san? - dijo Tenten sin comprender, Yuki acerco su mano al rostro de la chica mirandola tiernamente_

_--/--  
_

_- esperen... quiere decir que yo...¿ soy alguien con un demonio dentro de mi...?- Naruto la miro fijamente_

_- Me temo que si Tenten san, veras..._

_--/--_

_Se detubo derrepente en uno de los arboles. Enojado... tal vez porque se fue sin avisar... pero eso daba igual a estar preocupado por ella. Sacudio la cabeza. Esa chica si que lo confundia... y mucho._

_Una nueva sensacion lo dejo paralizado, era una mala señal. Decidio dejar de perder el tiempo y encontrarla antes de que pasara algo malo... y pronto_

_- ¿uh? - el oji perla logro divisar una figura cerca de un arbol- ¿ Tenten? - se acerco un poco mas y pudo contemplar a la chica con los ojos cerrados y la katana acercandose peligrosamente a su cuello, el miedo lo invadio- TENTEN!!- corrio lo mas que pudo, estirando un brazo para alcanzarla, pero al parecer la chica no lo escuchó- NO!! - pudo agarrar la muñeca de la castaña antes de que el filo la pudiese tocar, la chica abrio sus ojos para verlo_

_- Que haces?!- replico ella_

_- No, que hacias tu?!_

_- Dejame Hyuga san.. es mejor para todos... que me muera y.._

_-NO!- Tenten sintio como era aprisionada en los fuertes brazos del Hyuga, despues de reaccionar fracciones de segundo despues empezo a moverse tratando de safarse_

_- Sul-ta-me!_

_- No lo haré- la castaña sintio el calido aliento del chico en su oido_

_- Sueltame!! que me..!_

_Tenten dejo de forcejear y sus manos temblaron ligeramente... su mano derecha la dejo caer y junto con ella la katana. Los hombros yacian descanzando y las manos del Hyuga se encontraban en sus antebrazos.Sus ojos temblaban de igual forma y no podia hablar mas debido a una presion en sus labios._

_Neji la estaba besando._

_¿que.. hace..? ¿por..que...el...? sus labios... yo..._

_Neji se separo lentamente de ella, mirandola fijamente_

_- Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir... hacer algo como eso... - Neji la atrajo denuevo a el, Tenten aun atonita, escondio su rostro en el pecho del chico_

_- Lo siento..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Neji se encontraba viendo por la ventana de _su cuarto_ mientras veía las estrellas. Ese día si que había sido algo extraño para el, sobre todo, ahora que mostraba sus sentimientos hacia cierta castaña.

- Hyuga..san?- el chico desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, en la cual estaba Tenten asomándose levemente- Go-gomen.. te levanté?

- No..para nada, ¿que pasa Tenten?

- Bueno es que yo... ¿puedo pasar?

- es tu casa, ¿recuerdas?- Tenten sonrió algo nerviosa para después pasar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella- Bueno.. solo quería...bueno...amm...darte las gracias- Neji la miro sin comprender- Me refiero a.. Salvarme, evitaste que me suicidara.. gracias...

- Oh, bueno.. de nada... la verdad... no me hubiera gustado...perderte otra vez..Tenten- la chica lo miro- tu sabes.. lo que sentí cuando caíste y no pude hacer nada...ya te había dicho...- dijo acercándose un poco a ella- no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo...

-Hyuga..san...- se miraron fijamente, cada quien perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Neji abrió un poco sus labios al mismo tiempo que tomaba el antebrazo de Tenten lentamente, la chica desvió su mirada viendo la mano de Neji- Hyu..ga..san...- la chica puso su mano en el nacimiento del cuello del chico- Ne..ji...

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez, cada quien aportaba algo de su parte, no solamente un leve roce como la ultima vez, Neji se acerco mas a Tenten aun agarrándola firmemente de su brazo y la castaña puso su mano libre en el pecho del chico mientras movía sus labios torpemente al igual que el Hyuga, mientras que el, con su brazo libre atrajo mas a Tenten tomándola de la espalda.

Duraron unos momentos así hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Así debió haber sido... nuestro primer beso...¿no crees Tenten?- dijo el Hyuga con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, acariciando un poco la mejilla de la chica.

- Creo que.. si...- sonrió tímidamente, para después posar sus ojos en los plateados del chico, el cual la miro calidamente

- ¿sabes que fue lo que mejor me hizo sentir?

- ¿que cosa?- Neji le sonrió mas ampliamente

- Me dijiste Neji...- Tenten abrió sus ojos por completo

- E...¿eso hice?- el chico asintió- OH..gomen...

- No..al contrario...- Tenten lo volvió a ver, esta vez con otra pequeña sonrisa de complicidad

- Bueno..Entonces.. ¿me vas a premiar por decir algo bueno?- Neji sonrió un poco, para después acercarse nuevamente a ella

- Talvez...- el ojiblanco tomo de la nuca a Tenten para después besarla lentamente, la chica rodeo el cuello del Hyuga dejándose llevar por las acciones de el.

Lentamente se fueron acercando al futon del chico que Tenten le había preparado días anteriores Neji. Bajaba lentamente, haciendo la chica lo imitara, y al final se sentaron en el. Neji no soltaba a Tenten mientras profundizaba el beso, instantes después Neji le hablo al oído con voz ronca

- Usa la lengua...- mientras besaba suavemente el nacimiento de su cuello, Tenten tuvo un escalofrío

- Sabes que... no se besar...- Neji sonrió

- No soy un experto.. pero podemos aprender...

- Um...

Neji la siguió besando, subiendo nuevamente por el cuello sacando suspiros de la castaña, beso su mejilla y de nuevo sus labios, los cuales ella respondió. El inocente beso ahora se había convertido en una guerra para ellos, Neji la recostó en el futon mientras acariciaba su mejilla sin dejarla de besar y ella le seguía en ese juego. La mano libre de Neji se encontraba a un lado de la chica, recargándose para no poner todo su peso en ella, pero aun tenia las rodillas la mayor parte de su peso, Tenten rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Hyuga.

- ...Neji...- Tenten gemía levemente al sentir los labios del prodigio recorrer su cuello y hacia los hombros, el kimono que ahora Tenten usualmente llevaba puesto estaba levemente abierto del pecho, sin dejar ver de mas, pero lo suficiente como para que el Hyuga recorriera esas partes con sus labios. De un momento a otro el juego cambio, quedando ahora Neji en el suelo y Tenten sentada en el, con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Que haces..?- pregunto aun sorprendido por el inesperado cambio de posición.

- Veras Neji... ya recuerdo mas, lo suficiente como para saber actuar ahora- Tenten se empezó hacer hacia enfrente, besándolo un poco, Neji se trato de levantar pero la chica no lo dejaba, empujándolo de nuevo al piso y el solo juntaba sus cejas, la chica se acerco nuevamente, diciéndole al oído- como para recordar que te amaba...- Neji no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su perfecto rostro.

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¿Entonces...que?- pregunto la castaña

- ¿Vas a seguir con esto o yo puedo continuar con lo mío?- dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica, sentándose al fin y ella en el

- Um... no lo se...- Neji rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, mirándola fijamente

- Entonces...déjame continuar...- Neji tomo como suyos los labios de la chica mientras que ella le correspondía, una de las manos del oji plateado recorrió la espalda de la castaña, pasando de nuevo a sus costados y al final poso su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica, la cual dio un pequeño saltito- lo..lo siento

- N-no.. esta bien- dijo con la mirada abajo y sus manos en el pecho de el- con..continua...- Neji sonrió para después seguir dándole atención a lo que Tenten le pedía. Neji abrió un poco el kimono de la chica mostrando su ropa interior, y con su habilidad pudo sacársela encontrándose con los pechos de la chica la cual se tapo algo sonrojada

La ropa poco a poco fue desprendida de los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes amantes, quedando finalmente desnudos. Neji empezó a explorar en cuerpo de la chica que tenia enfrente, tocando cada centímetro de ella, empezó por su mejilla, bajando lentamente por el cuello, el pecho, haciendo que ella respirara aceleradamente, bajo por su estomago, y llego a las piernas de la chica. Tenten dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mano del Hyuga en sus piernas, pero de igual manera le sonrió

- Déjame hacerlo...Tenten...- Neji volvió a tomar como suyos los labios de la castaña, mientras que su mano volvía a explorar la anatomía femenina, esta vez en una parte mas sensible.

-Ne..ah..Neji...- el chico sonrió, mientras que veía las reacciones de su amiga y jugaba con sus partes intimas, uno de sus dedos entro en ella, haciendo que arqueara un poco la espalda y entre gemidos, el nombre de su amante. Siguió jugando con lo mismo, decidió que era hora de un poco mas, así que no era uno sino ya dos- Ah.. Neee ah jii!! No-no-no..ya..ah... ya...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no quieres?- dijo aun sonriendo y con su labor

- Ya...ya no.. ah.. no resisto...Neji... no... ya...

Tenten se arqueo una vez mas un poco mas notorio, mientras un gemido mayor salio de sus labios. Neji se puso encima de la chica con ambos brazos a los costados de ella. Se miraban fijamente, sabían las consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- ¿Estas segura Tenten? Podemos.. dejarlo hasta aquí.. no quiero que después te arrepientas...

- ¿Que... deseas tu... Neji?- dijo recuperándose de lo anterior y acariciando la mejilla del chico, quien puso su mano sobre la de ella cerrando sus ojos

- Deseo hacerte mía...- dijo para después verla, ella formo una sonrisa tierna

- Deseo eso también...- Tenten se acerco y lo beso nuevamente, Neji la acomodo para continuar con su labor. Las embestidas empezaron al igual que los leves gemidos de Tenten, los cuales resonaban en la habitación y que Neji disfrutaba. Se encontró con la barrera que indicaba que el era el primero y talvez único quien había de llegar a tal punto con Tenten. Rió mentalmente. ¿Como pudo, ese día, haber dudado que Tenten se había acostado con Zero en su ausencia?

- Ne..ne...ah...neji!- la chica se aferro a el con fuerza. Neji aun estaba recargado con un brazo al piso, mientras que con el otro sostenía la cadera de la chica, ambos empezaron a temblar ligeramente, indicando que pronto llegarían al final.

Un gemido algo fuerte por parte de los shinobis se escucho en la habitación, ambos habían llagado al final juntos, Neji escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, volviéndola a recostar en el futon y ella aun lo abrazaba con fuerza

- Ten...ten- pudo articular con su respiración entrecortada, la castaña le dio un beso en el cuello, el chico sonrió, para después abrir los ojos de par en par siendo nuevamente el en el piso mientras que Tenten se acercaba a sus labios sentada en el.

- Me..toca a mi- dijo con su habitual sonrisa. Neji arqueo una ceja, divertido por la expresion de Tenten, la chica se acerco de nuevo a el besándolo tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos recorría nuevamente el cuerpo bien formado del prodigio Hyuga

- Um.. Tenten...- Ella empezo a masajear el miembro aun erecto del Hyuga, el solto un pequeño gemido y ella le beso en los labios. Tenten aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que ahora fuese el que gimiera su nombre y que moviera levemente sus caderas junto a los movimientos de ella- Ah..Ten..ten...ah... creo-creo...- la chica dejo de masajearlo aun con su sonrisa y Neji dejando caer su cabeza al futon cerrando los ojos y respirando algo acelerado. Tenten le beso nuevamente para después acomodarse ella encima de el, ahora ella, tomando las riendas en ese momento, empezo a dar leves movimientos con sus caderas. Ambos jovenes gemian del placer que les producia aquella union, Neji agarro con fuerza las piernas de Tenten que estaban a su costado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos- Te-Tenten..!

-- Neji´s POV --

De un impulso me sente gritando el nombre de cierta castaña, abri los ojos de golpe cuando me habia sentado, pero para mi sorpresa, no habia nadie alli, mas que yo y una ventana abierta indicandome que ya era hora de levantarme. Voltee a ambos lados viendo solamente la habitacion en donde yo dormia ultimamente. Entonces...

¿Todo fue un sueño?

Suspiro. No puedo creerlo, un sueño humedo con mi mejor amiga... Niego con la cabeza bajando la misma.

Oh..no... esto no esta nada bien, tengo ahora cierta reaccion en mi cuerpo y no me gusta nada...

- ¿Hyuga..san?- escucho unos leves golpesitos en la puerta- ¿ Ya despertaste?- la puerta se empezo a mover lentamente, com impulso levante una rodilla y acomode las sabanas de modo para ocultar mi reaccion. Buen momento para que llegues Tenten!!

- Hai... ya desperte...- la cabeza de Tenten estaba adentro de la habitacion

- Etto... ¿ Para que me llamabas?

- ¿UH?- la miro sin comprender, ella entra a la habitacion y se sienta a mi lado

- Me estubiste hablando varias veces, me asome hace rato pero solo te movias de un lado a otro, asi que supe que estabas soñando- dijo sonriendo. Genial, si solo supieras... - Asi que baje para dejarte dormir un poco mas, pero... me gritaste asi que subi, bueno, de la forma en que gritaste.. no se... fue.. raro...

Oh.. no, Kami, !¿porque tuviste que crear esos estupidos sueños?!

- Bueno... pues... yo...- no podia verla a los ojos, despues de todo, el depravado aqui soy yo.

- Hyuga san, estas rojo... ¿aun te sientes mal?- ella se acercaba rápidamente a mi para tocar mi frente - talvez deberias destaparte

- NO!- grite al ver que estaba apunto de hacerlo- digo.. no, esta bien, puedo.. meterme a la ducha, de seguro se me quitara con eso- Tenten arqueo una ceja

- Bueno, si tu lo dices- se encogo de hombros para despues acercar su rostro al mio y darme un leve beso en la frente, de tanto que se me acerco, pude aspirar su dulce aroma.. o no para perv-hyuga!! - Te esperare abajo para el desayuno

- Eh.. si..claro...- Tenten sonrio de nuevo para despues pararse

- Oh, por cierto, creo que no hay mucha agua caliente

- No te preocupes, ocupo solamente agua fria- Tenten me vio con expresion extrañada, para despues encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitacion cerrando la puerta. Suspiro para ver aun si tengo la reaccion y veo que si- Ocupo agua fria... y bien fria...

--/--

- ¿Donde estan los otros?- dije mientras bajaba de las escaleras quedandome al pie de estas con una toalla en la mano y una yukata que Tenten me habia regalado

- Oh, se fueron en la mañana, y como aun no despertabas, decidieron dejarte descanzar, ya que eres el que mas se ha esforzado en estos dias como mi niñero jiji

Entrecerre los ojos (( tipo cuando Gai sensei quiere que junten todos sus manos cuando iban por los sellos)) mientras veia que Tenten reia un poco mas al ver mi expresion. Cada vez, despues de haberse tratado de degollar, cuidaba cada paso de esta castañita cuando tenia un kunai o un cuchillo en mano

- Oh, vamos Hyuga san...- dijo aun viendome con una sonrisa- ¿En fin, tienes hambre? Porque yo si

- ¿ No desayunaste...?- ella nego con la cabeza

- Estaba esperando a que despertaras para.. desayunar juntos- Me sorprendi y note que un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas

- No debiste...

- Lo se, lo se, pero... ah bueno ¿vas a querer desayunar o no?- dijo haciendo una expresion de reproche. Rei por lo bajo. Adoro cuando hace esa cara.

- Si, claro, em... ¿desayunamos aqui o quieres ir a alguna parte?- vi como puso una cara de reproche

- No quieres que te haga el desayuno uuuuhhhh!! - di un respingo- que malo eres! bueno, eso ya lo sabia pero en fin...

- N-no me referia a eso solo que.. espera... ¿ dijiste que soy malo?

- Sii! Hyuga malo-san!- me saco la lengua, para despues cruzar los brazos y caminar hacia la cosina aun con cara de enojada, solo suspire al verla, ella saco unas cosas de la cosina, sartenes y algo de verdura, para despues cortarlos y encender la estufa.

- Ayudo en algo? - dije asomandome

- No! dijo ella aun mirandome con reproche.

- Oh vamos, Tenten, no te puedes enojar por eso...

- Claro que si! yo que te queria hacer un desayuno...para demostrarte que... estoy agradecida contigo...- ella escondio su mirada con su fleco, me senti mal al verla asi, por fin la encontraba despues de estos años y la hacia sentir mal...

- Bueno...- Me acerque a ella un poco- Me gusta mucho... como cosinas Tenten...- ella levanto la mirada, primero mostraba confucion, pero poco a poco empezo a ser una gran sonrisa

- Entonces te hare el desayuno Hyuga san!- Tenten dio un brinco para despues caer en mi, pero la pude agarar quedando abrazados.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HACE CALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!- grito una chica de cabello algo largo negro y ondulado

- lo se Ayame san, es un clima al-algo parecido a ko-konoha- dijo una peli azul

- Neee... a mi me gusta mas Konoha... y cuando no estamos de mision aqui no hay ramen tan delicioso como Ichiraku'ttebayo...

- Supongo que el dueño del ramen Ichiraku es rico gracias a ti verdad Naruto kun?

- Creeme que si Yu chan...- kiba abrazo a su ahora novia, novia, Kiba y Yutis habian forjado una gran amistad la cual en menos de lo que canta un gallo se formo un lazo amoroso, ahora la segunda pareja ( ya que la primera son Hinata y Naruto) disfrutaban mas su tiempo juntos.

- Nee... basta tortolitos...- dijo Naruto mirandolos de marera acusadora

- Calla Naruto, tu estas igual con Hinata- el Inuzuka señalo el agarre de sus manos- aunque no seas tan cariñoso con ella... si yo fuera Hinata te dejaria de una buena vez

- Kiba kun!- replico la aludida- no hare eso!!- lo abrazó- Naruto kun es muy lindo conmigo!

- Puedo apostarte que no tanto como Kiba conmigo!- dijo Yutis en forma de reto. Hinata y Yutis continuaron con su guerra de miradas y de quien novio era mejor. Ayame solo sonreia mientras miraba la gran batalla librada entre ellas, Naruto y Kiba solo las veian con una gota en la nuca.

- Ya es tarde, que tal si regresamos a la casa de Alita-chan?- Ayame junto sus manos y señalo una bolsa en la mano de Naruto- apuesto que ese nuevo traje le encantará

- Kiba es mejor!

- No! es Naruto kun!

- QUE KIBA!

- ES NARUTO KUN!!

- YA BASTA!!- Yutis y Hinata dieron un salto al ver a Ayame fulminandolas con la mirada provocando que dieran un paso hacia atras y mostrar una sonrisa de nerviosismo

- Etto... gommen- dijeron ambas, Ayame aun seguia con su mirada

- En serio... ambas estan equivocadas- las chicas la miraron, Ayame formo de un derrepente una gran sonrisa para despues juntar sus manos y ver el cielo con los ojos brillantes- Mi _kereshi_ es tan _kawairashii _y..y... kyaaaaaaaaaa!!- a Hinata y Yutis solo les bajo una gotita.

- Por cierto Ayame-chan, no nos has contado mucho sobre tu kareshi, ¿nos podrias contar como lo conosiste?, solo se que no es de la aldea- pregunto Yutis, Naruto y Kiba se interesaron un poco en la platica

- Bueno, la unica que lo sabe es Ali-chan

- NANIII?? Porque demonios no me habias dicho nada a mi antes eh? muchas gracias amiga! que linda!- replico Yutis mirando a Ayame

- Bueno, fue la que me pregunto- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio, haciendo que Yutis solo se volteara aun molesta- en fin, les dire que pasó...

_-/- Flash Back -/-_

_- Fue exactamente hace 2 años, fui al bosque por unas hierbas, ya que unos aldeanos habian peleado con katanas y uno salio muy mal herido, recuerdo que fue una semana despues de haber encontrado a Ali chan a la orilla del rio._

- Recuerdo ese dia, se veia tan mal, estaba palida, grite al verla, porque crei que estaba muerta... estaba sangrando de la cabeza y partes del cuerpo, ya se imaginaran- dijo Yutis, Naruto, Hinata y Kiba bajaron la mirada, imaginandose a su amiga en ese estado: palida, sangrando, su ropas manchadas y maltratadasy la vida irsele poco a poco...

_- En fin, fui al bosque, encontré las hierbas que buscaba e iba de regreso a la aldea, se me ocurrio ir por un camino distinto, ya que el otro era algo dificil si deseba regresar con todas las hierbas y mis cosas, fué entonces cuando escuché unos ruidos..._

_- ¿Quién está allí?- pregunté sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que busqué, claro, con precausiones si era uno de los tipos malos ¿no? después de unos instantes, y vaya que me dió un susto, al ver una persona sentada al pie del arbol, sus ropas eran negras y algo malgastadas... como si hubiese peleado, su cabeza estaba hacia abajo y su cabello negro no me dejaba ver quien era. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia el - ¿da-daijoubou desuka..?- no obtube respuesta, me puse a su altura tocandole el hombro moviendolo un poco- ¿ me..escuchas..?- pregunté, pero de nuevo me asusté cuando cayó de lado, fué alli donde vi su rostro... estaba algo manchado de sangre, pero aun asi era el rostro que nunca habia visto... un rostro de angel... toqué su mejilla, el hizo un gesto de dolor indicando que aun estaba vivo_

_Estaba empezando a nublarse, indicando que lloveria pronto, como pude lo puse en mi de forma que pudiera caminar y poderlo curar. Lo llevé a la pequeña cabaña que mis padres previamente habían construido para ocasiones como esta, bueno, enc aso de que lloviera y estubiera por esos rumbos, aquim llueve muy fuerte saben, llegue alli despues de cierto tiempo y coloqué en la cama que por suerte a mi madre se le ocurrio ponerle un plastico para que las sabanas no estubiesen sucias. Encontré unas vendas que pude usar para curarlo y creanme que lo volvería a hacer.. tiene un cuerpazo..!_

Hinata solo sonrió algo nerviosa al igual que yutis, mientras que Naruto y Kiba intercambiaban una mirada

- Mujeres...- murmuraron ambos.

- Bueno, volviento, después de haberlo curado, pude admirarlo mejor, su cabello negro como la noche y su piel palida hacian un gran contraste... el hombre perfecto...

- ¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista?- preguuntó Hinata con los ojos iluminados, Ayame lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa- !Qué lindo!!

- Claro, se lo que se siente- Yutis abrazó a Kiba, haciendo que este desviara la mirada sonrojado.

- En fin- continuó Ayame- Ese dia llovió como media hora, revisé por ultima vez a mi invitado y regrese a la aldea cuando termino la lluvia.

- Si, y como por una semana aparecía y desaparecía y eso nos preocupaba mucho a Alita nee san y a mi

- Pero en esa semana ya estaba despierto! tenia que cuidarlo!... ese día cuando regrese llevaba conmigo una mochila con lo necesario para allí y para el. Yo ya le habia puesto una Yukata de mi padre de color gris oscuro. Y fue cuando lo vi despierto, sentado y con la mirada perdida- Vaya, me alegra que ya hayas recuperado la consiencia- dije acercandome a el, pero no recibi respuesta alguna de el- Debes tener hambre... Se te apetece algo?

-...- fue su supuesta respuesta, se me hacia algo extraño, pero aun asi fui a la cosina a prepararle algo

- Me diste un gran susto... cuando te vi en ese estado- pero claro, la pared me contesto en su lugar!

- Entonces es un dobe'ttebayo...- dijo Naruto con su clasica pose, con las manos en la nuca y sus ojos entrecerrados

- Que dijiste?! mira tu, el inteligente!!- Ayame se acerco peligrosamente a el, muy molesta- Vuelves a insultarlo y yo personalmente te enviare a Konoha sin necesidad de que gastes tu cosa esa de chackra!- Ayame apreto su puño, mostrandoselo al rubio, el cual solo retocedio completamente asustado

- Ha.hai...me calmo'ttebayo...

- Muy bien, como seguia diciendo..., ya habia terminado la comida... sushi! y fui con el para darsela

- Toma, espero te guste...- puse el plato a su lado, junto con un vaso de te- ups, creo que olvide la soya...- me levante y lo busque, pero no habia, regrese como a los 10 min, pero el no habia provado bocado- etto... no te gusta el sushi?

-...- En ese rato, crei que era sordo, mudo y talvez ciego, ya que no dejaba de ¨ ver ¨ el mismo lugar desde que desperto- en fin- comente despues de cierto incomodo siencio

- ¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista?- preguuntó Hinata con los ojos iluminados, Ayame lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa- !Qué lindo!!

- Claro, se lo que se siente- Yutis abrazó a Kiba, haciendo que este desviara la mirada sonrojado.

- En fin- continuó Ayame- _Ese dia llovió como media hora, revisé por ultima vez a mi invitado y regrese a la aldea cuando termino la lluvia._

- Si, y como por una semana aparecía y desaparecía y eso nos preocupaba mucho a Alita nee san y a mi

- Pero en esa semana ya estaba despierto! tenia que cuidarlo!... _ese día cuando regrese llevaba conmigo una mochila con lo necesario para allí y para el. Yo ya le habia puesto una Yukata de mi padre de color gris oscuro. Y fue cuando lo vi despierto, sentado y con la mirada perdida- Vaya, me alegra que ya hayas recuperado la consiencia- dije acercandome a el, pero no recibi respuesta alguna de el- Debes tener hambre... Se te apetece algo?_ pero claro, la pared me contesto en su lugar!

-...- fue su supuesta respuesta, se me hacia algo extraño, pero aun asi fui a la cosina a prepararle algo

- Me diste un gran susto... cuando te vi en ese estado-

- Entonces es un dobe'ttebayo...- dijo Naruto con su clasica pose, con las manos en la nuca y sus ojos entrecerrados

- Que dijiste?! mira tu, el inteligente!!- Ayame se acerco peligrosamente a el, muy molesta- Vuelves a insultarlo y yo personalmente te enviare a Konoha sin necesidad de que gastes tu cosa esa de chakra!- Ayame apreto su puño, mostrandoselo al rubio, el cual solo retocedio completamente asustado

- Ha.hai...me calmo'ttebayo...

- Muy bien, como seguia diciendo..., ya habia terminado la comida... sushi! y fui con el para darsela

__

- Toma, espero te guste...- puse el plato a su lado, junto con un vaso de te- ups, creo que olvide la soya...- me levante y lo busque, pero no habia, regrese como a los 10 min, pero el no habia provado bocado- etto... no te gusta el sushi?

-...- En ese rato, crei que era sordo, mudo y talvez ciego, ya que no dejaba de ¨ ver ¨ el mismo lugar desde que desperto- en fin- comente despues de cierto incomodo siencio- ire a buscar a alguien que te ayude- me pare y camine a la puerta para salir

-por..que?- voltee a verlo- curaste a un desconocido..porque?- sonrei al notar que al fin me veia, y al escuchar su voz tan grave que a mi me agrado mucho

- Porque.. Necesitabas ayuda... y yo te la quise dar- sonrei nuevamente y mire por la ventana- ya es tarde, por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre... no tiene importancia

- Uhmmm despues de que te curo no puedo saber eso?- comente algo ironica

- No te pedi que me ayudaras- ante ese comentario, si hibiese sido otra persona lo hubiera mandado a la... 5ta china, pero, no me podia enojar con el!- bueno señor frio perdon por ayudarte! - como lo suponia, no recibi respuesta alguna -en fin, come, asi recuperaras fuerza, vendre por la mañana, en el jarron café hay agua y en el verde hay te- abri la puerta para salir- bueno, te llamare LESTAT hasta que se te ocurra decirme tu nombre esta bien?- le sonrei- por cierto, me llamo Ayame, te veo mañana Lestat..!

- poco a poco hize que hablara, me conto que estaba perdiendo la vista y por suerte, Zero conocia de una medicina la cual ayudaba a recuperar la vista si no era muy grave, y ahora mira bien.

-Vaya... interesante...

-Tengo una duda- los presentes posaron su mirada en el rubio- llevamos 4 dias aquí y hasta hoy te vemos... estuviste con tu novio este tiempo?- Ayame asintio y en la cara del rubio se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- OH... me pregunto que habran hecho en todo ese tiempo... solitos...

--xx--

- Estas seguro de esa información?

- H-hai, estoy seguro- dijo una voz algo cansada

- Espero que la información sea verdadera...

- E-es verdad... como ya dije... yo lo vi, usted vio mi herida

- Eso fue por una katana hmm...- dijo una tercera voz

- Pero tal vez eso explicaria el porque uno de los ojos no se abrió por completo- comento otra voz- creen que separaron el..?

- Eso es imposible!- dijo la primera voz- pero... es verdad, podria explicar la razon del ojo, tendremos que investigar mejor...

- Tengo entendido... que uno de los nuestros mantiene contacto con unos de la aldea hmm- la tercera voz habló de nuevo- creo que sería mas facil si se hiziera un espionaje uh?

- No veo inconveniente... no es asi.. _Lestat_..?- habló la cuarta voz, mirando al mencionado y este solo se mostró molesto- Le gustará más a tu novia

- Urosai...- dijo con odio ¨ Lestat ¨ - No te importa lo que haga

- Basta los dos- hablo denuevo la primera voz de manera autoritaria- irás a investigar acerca de esto, y nos diras tus resultados, para tomar accion de inmediato.

- ...hai wakarimashita...

- En cambio, para ti Menomaru... tu vida depende de si es verdad o no...- el aludido trago con dificultad saliva, mirando unos pares de ojos ansiosos por quitarle la vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya regresaron!- Tenten los miro con su habitual sonrisa- se tardaron mu... - la chica puso una cara de desconserto- etto.. Que le paso a.. Naruto?

- Oh.. Se cayó y se golpeó - dijo Ayame viendo a ambos y en especial a Naruto para que no dijera nada, el resto de los acompañantes solo sonrieron

- Bueno, pobre Naru... ocupas algo para el dolor?

- No.. Estoy bien´ttebayo...- Tenten solo dijo un débil ¨ bueno ¨ y regreso a su lugar con Neji

- Veo que no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Neji la miro por unos momentos- Tenten-san ya recordó mas?

- Pues... algunas cosas- comento ella- creo que aun me falta mucho, pero...- miró a Neji, el cual seguia sentado en el sillon- Hyuga san me ha ayudado mucho

-Me alegra escuchar eso! Espero que puedas regresar con nosotros mi bella flor!- Tenten le sonrio

- Y será una gran noticia para Tsunade sama!, eres una de sus favoritas, bueno de hecho lo es tambien otra bella flor, Sakura san... Hinata san.. Ino san...

- En fin- intervino Hinata- por favor Tenten san, regresa con nosotros, Sasuke kun tambien dijo lo mismo, y el esta en la aldea, por favor!

- Sasuke..kun?

- Larga historia- dijo Naruto

Tenten se quedo pensando, Hinata se sentó a su lado, mirándola suplicante- Pero... Yu chan...

- Oh, no hay problema!- Kiba sonrió- Si vas, la puedes convencer que se mude a Konoha- la chica se sonrojo- OH vamos, no le habias dicho?- Yutis nego con la cabeza- OH... bueno ya lo hize yo- y dicho esto le beso la frente

- Vaya, ya tenias planes y me ibas a dejar sola uh?- Tenten la miro de manera acusadora

- No te dejara sola, estoy contigo- la chica volteo mirando a Zero recargado en el marco de la puerta- o es que estoy pintado?

- claro que no zeeeero - dijo cantando el nombre, el chico medio sonrió, y Neji lo miro con odio ¨_ toma esa ojos bizcos_ ¨ dijo con los labios para que solo Neji pudiera leerlos, esto lo hizo enfurecer mas.

- Por cierto- comento Zero aun con aire de triunfo- Llegó este aviso, para ustedes shinobis de Konoha- el pergamino que traía en su mano salio volando justo a la cara de Neji, el cual este agarro con agilidad aun con la vista fija en Zero- Creo que es urgente, el ave mensajero estaba muy inquieto- Neji vio el sello de la Gondaime, miro a sus compañeros los cuales se pusieron serios de inmediato, Neji abrió el pergamino con un sello y empezó a leerlo con cuidado y tomándose su tiempo. Tenten miró a Hinata la cual le regreso una sonrisa

- Bueno...- Neji empezó a envolver el pergamino- Tsunade sama quiere saber la razón la cual nos tardamos tanto, que esta misión era para mas tardar 2 días y que nos regresemos a mas tardar en 2 días... pero.. Le diré que hay unos pequeños asuntos pendientes- discretamente miró a Tenten, la cual estaba algo pensativa, los demás entendieron la razón, en especial Hinata- le pediré permiso para 3 días mas y otros 2 de viaje.. 5 días

- Nee.. Crees que Baa chan te de permiso?

-Hasta que le pregunte lo sabre, si le explico la situación... - Neji empezó a hablar con sus compañeros, mientras que Tenten solo los miraba sin comprender algunas cosas, decidió pararse e ir a preparar algo de comer para todos. Entro a la cocina y se quedo quieta, mirando un punto indefinido.

- ¿Te cayó mal la noticia Alita?- la chica volteó mirando a Zero, el cual la miraba con indiferencia- Tu sabes que ya no perteneces a ese grupo desde hace 2 años...

- Lo se Zero.. Pero, aun así, por alguna razón deseo ir, y por otra quedarme...

-¿Puedo convencerte a que te quedes?- Zero se acerco a la chica- Sabes que solo contigo demuestro mis sentimientos Alita, solo tu me inspiras esa confianza- Zero quedo a escasos centímetros de ella y la abrazó- No quiero perderte Alita... sabes lo que siento por ti...- Tenten se sonrojo un poco, se recargo en su pecho y lo abrazó delicadamente

- Lo se Zero... esa es una razón por la cual no me quiero ir me gusta estar a tu lado...- Zero sonrió al mirarla a los ojos para después abrazarla de nuevo, un par de ojos plateados los miraba desde hace instantes, pero decidió marcharse de allí- Pero.. A s vez Zero, también me siento... protegida al lado de Hyuga san, el tiene algo, que... no se me siento muy cómoda con el...- Zero se separó un poco

- ¿A quien prefieres.. A el o a mí Alita?- La chica abrió por completo sus ojos- El te dejó, entiéndelo, terminaste aquí, y en parte lo agradezco, pero ¿ si lo hace de nuevo?

- Zero no me pongas en esta situación! Además, Lee me explicó lo sucedido, era en una misión, no porque el lo hizo y-

- Lo se, también la escuche, pero en una misión se tienen que cuidar mutuamente los integrantes del equipo, el no te cuidó, no quiero que te pase nada malo

- Lo estás diciendo con intención de ponerlo en mala reputación Zero! Lo que recuerdo de el no tiene nada que ver con lo cual me estás diciendo!

- ¿A sí? Bien, ¿Cómo te trataba?

- El... el... - Tenten se quedo quieta, pensando en los recuerdos que había tenido hasta ahorita, y en todos el se mostraba serio y algo distante con ella - El... el me cuidaba, me trataba bien, siempre apoyandome

-Alita escucha- la puerta de la cocina se abrió

- Oh... lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

- No Ayame chan... ¿Qué pasa?- Tenten caminó hacia ella

- Bueno pues... iré a caminar ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Me encantaría Ayame chan! ¿A que horas irás?

- De inmediato... si quieres ir pues ya es hora

- De acuerdo, vamos pues- Tenten miró nuevamente a Zero, el suspiro y tomó un vaso con agua

Ambas chicas volvieron a la sala, mirando a Naruto, Kiba y a Yutis allí, Ayame jaló a Tenten afuera de la casa- No miré a Hyuga san, Hina chan ni a Lee...

- Neji san salió de repente de la casa Hinata chan se asusto y fue tras el, al igual que Lee

-Ya veo... creo que hablaré con ellos en la noche

- Por cierto.. Voy a ver a Lestat, quería que me acompañaras aparte para que lo conozcas!

- Oh... bueno, esta bien...-Ayame sonrió al mismo tiempo que se internaban en el bosque- pregunto... ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Nos vemos siempre en la cabaña de mis padres, después nos vamos a caminar por los alrededores. La ultima vez me llevó a una cascada.. Allí fue donde me pidió que fuera su novia- Ayame me sonrojó y siguió caminando

- Que tierno...- Tenten se imaginó la escena, pero ella y Neji...- Kyaaa!!- Ayame me asusto y volvió a verla- lo-lo siento- dijo de inmediato, Ayame le sonrió y minutos después llegaron a su destino

-Bien, aquí es- Ayame abrió la puerta, viendo a una figura de espaldas a ellas algo alejado de la entrada, la chica sonrió al verlo y habló emocionada- Lestat!!

-Ayame, te tardas...- Lestat se volteó a verla, y se encontró otro par de ojos color chocolate- tu eres...?

- Oh, ella es Alita, Lestat, la traje para que se conocieran- Lestat miró a Tenten con curiosidad, y esta solo le sonrió algo nerviosa ¨ _Si que es apuesto.._¨ pensó ella- Creo que el te no será suficiente para los 3.. Ire por un poco mas en la parte de atrás, enseguida vengo, hablen para que se conozcan OK!- Ayame salió por la otra puerta dejando a Tenten y a Lestad allí

- Bueno.. Soy... Alita... bueno mi otro nombre es Tenten- Lestat la miraba con curiosidad

- Yo Lestat, así me puso Ayame, pero mi verdadero nombre es... Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**かわいらしい** kawairashii: lindo y tierno

**かれし** kareshi: novio

bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a mis amiguis **Yu chan** (( por algo meti este personaje)) al igual que **Ayame**, que me han apoyado e inspiraron a los personajes que aqui apareces, que no se les haga raro, mete a mis amigas a mis historias, ya veran mas de eso en otro fic que tengo pensado NejiTen claro, Espero les haya gustado chicas!. Claro, tambien muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic y que con sus review hacen a esta autora feliz, espero sigan apoyandome para seguir con esto. Acepto de todo!

Chica-anime4ever


	7. Promesa Final

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-- Neji´s POV --_

_De un impulso me sente gritando el nombre de cierta castaña, abri los ojos de golpe cuando me habia sentado, pero para mi sorpresa, no habia nadie alli, mas que yo y una ventana abierta indicandome que ya era hora de levantarme. Voltee a ambos lados viendo solamente la habitacion en donde yo dormia ultimamente. Entonces..._

_¿Todo fue un sueño?_

_Suspiro. No puedo creerlo, un sueño humedo con mi mejor amiga... Niego con la cabeza bajando la misma._

_Oh..no... esto no esta nada bien, tengo ahora cierta reaccion en mi cuerpo y no me gusta nada..._

_--x--_

_- Bueno...- Me acerque a ella un poco- Me gusta mucho... como cosinas Tenten...- ella levanto la mirada, primero mostraba confucion, pero poco a poco empezo a ser una gran sonrisa_

_- Entonces te hare el desayuno Hyuga san!- Tenten dio un brinco para despues caer en mi, pero la pude agarar quedando abrazados._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_- YA BASTA!!- Yutis y Hinata dieron un salto al ver a Ayame fulminandolas con la mirada provocando que dieran un paso hacia atras y mostrar una sonrisa de nerviosismo_

_- Etto... gommen- dijeron ambas, Ayame aun seguia con su mirada_

_- En serio... ambas estan equivocadas- las chicas la miraron, Ayame formo de un derrepente una gran sonrisa para despues juntar sus manos y ver el cielo con los ojos brillantes- Mi kereshi es tan kawairashii y..y... kyaaaaaaaaaa!!- a Hinata y Yutis solo les bajo una gotita._

_- Por cierto Ayame-chan, no nos has contado mucho sobre tu kareshi, ¿nos podrias contar como lo conosiste?, solo se que no es de la aldea- pregunto Yutis, Naruto y Kiba se interesaron un poco en la platica_

_- Entonces es un dobe'ttebayo...- dijo Naruto con su clasica pose, con las manos en la nuca y sus ojos entrecerrados_

_- Que dijiste?! mira tu, el inteligente!!- Ayame se acerco peligrosamente a el, muy molesta- Vuelves a insultarlo y yo personalmente te enviare a Konoha sin necesidad de que gastes tu cosa esa de chackra!- Ayame apreto su puño, mostrandoselo al rubio, el cual solo retocedio completamente asustado_

_- ...me calmo'ttebayo..._

_--xx--_

_- Estas seguro de esa información?_

_- H-hai, estoy seguro- dijo una voz algo cansada_

_- Tengo entendido... que uno de los nuestros mantiene contacto con unos de la aldea hmm- la tercera voz habló de nuevo- creo que sería mas facil si se hiziera un espionaje uh?_

_- No veo inconveniente... no es asi.. Lestat..?- habló la cuarta voz, mirando al mencionado y este solo se mostró molesto- Le gustará más a tu novia_

_- Urosai...- dijo con odio ¨ Lestat ¨ - No te importa lo que haga_

_- En cambio, para ti Menomaru... tu vida depende de si es verdad o no...- el aludido trago con dificultad saliva, mirando unos pares de ojos ansiosos por quitarle la vida_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Puedo convencerte a que te quedes?- Zero se acerco a la chica- Sabes que solo contigo demuestro mis sentimientos Alita, solo tu me inspiras esa confianza- Zero quedo a escasos centímetros de ella y la abrazó- No quiero perderte Alita... sabes lo que siento por ti...- Tenten se sonrojo un poco, se recargo en su pecho y lo abrazó delicadamente_

_- Lo se Zero... esa es una razón por la cual no me quiero ir me gusta estar a tu lado...- Zero sonrió al mirarla a los ojos para después abrazarla de nuevo, un par de ojos plateados los miraba desde hace instantes, pero decidió marcharse de allí- Pero.. A s vez Zero, también me siento... protegida al lado de Hyuga san, el tiene algo, que... no se me siento muy cómoda con el...- Zero se separó un poco_

_- ¿A quien prefieres.. A el o a mí Alita?- La chica abrió por completo sus ojos- El te dejó, entiéndelo, terminaste aquí, y en parte lo agradezco, pero ¿ si lo hace de nuevo?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Bien, aquí es- Ayame abrió la puerta, viendo a una figura de espaldas a ellas algo alejado de la entrada, la chica sonrió al verlo y habló emocionada- Lestat!!_

_-Ayame, te tardas...- Lestat se volteó a verla, y se encontró otro par de ojos color chocolate- tu eres...?_

_- Oh, ella es Alita, Lestat, la traje para que se conocieran- Lestat miró a Tenten con curiosidad, y esta solo le sonrió algo nerviosa ¨ Si que es apuesto..¨ pensó ella- Creo que el te no será suficiente para los 3.. Ire por un poco mas en la parte de atrás, enseguida vengo, hablen para que se conozcan OK!- Ayame salió por la otra puerta dejando a Tenten y a Lestad allí_

_- Bueno.. Soy... Alita... bueno mi otro nombre es Tenten- Lestat la miraba con curiosidad_

_- Yo Lestat, así me puso Ayame, pero mi verdadero nombre es... Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Tenten miró denuevo a Neji, el cual seguía en las puertas de la aldea. Naruto le ayudaba a Kiba por lo que era el poco equpaje de Yutis, la cual iria de visita a Konoha, Ayame la cual estaba platicando con Hinata, y Lee quien platicaba normalmente con Yuki.

- ¿Porque se van tan pronto? Dijiste que pedirias permiso para 5 dias mas...- Neji ni volteó a verla,

- Godaime sama puede que se moleste por eso- parecía muy entretenido en algo dentro de su mochila

- Pero...

- Está todo listo- Neji se levantó y fue con su equipo, dejando a Tenten en el mismo lugar

- Tenten san, cuidate mucho...- dijo Hinata viendola y yendo con ella- Cuidate... te voy a extrañar...

- Hina chan...- Tenten la miró, Hinata la abrazó, Ayame fue con Yutis

- So... irás con tu novio a Konoha ehh??

- Mejor ni digas nada amiga porque tu igual con tu kareshi misterioso- Ayame solo la miró, pero despues le sonrio con algo de tristeza- Te voy a extrañar Yu chan...- Ayame la abrazó, lo cual Yutis le respondio diciendo miles de cosas para que no se pusiera triste

- Guarf!- Akamaru lamió levemente a Tenten

- Jiji, tambien te extrañaré Akamaru

- Tenten san, en cuanto sepa bien como sellar tu oni, regresaré, no te llevo porque tendre que hacer el viaje, no puedo usar este pergamino solo en ocasiones... especiales...- Yuki guardó el pergamino en su mochila y le dedico una sonrisa a Tenten, la cual sonrio de lado aun acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru, no muy conforme- Lamento irme sin contarte mucho Tenten san...

- No te preocupes Yuki, yo la cuidare- Zero se puso a tras de la chica rodeandola y acercandola a el levemente en un abrazo, Yuki sonrio

- Se que la cuidaras Zero, lastima que no desees venir conmigo, apuesto que se alegrarían si saben de ti- Zero lo ignoró, Tenten miró de nuevo a Neji, el cual seguía dandole la espalda.

- Zero, disculpa... quiero hablar con Hyuga san...- Zero despues de un momento la soltó y ella fue denuevo con el- Hyuga san...- el no volteo- por favor... no me ignores...- el chico volteo un poco

- Que quieres- dijo de manera fria y cortante, Tenten agacho un poco la mirada y hablo con voz dolida

- ¿Seguiras molesto conmigo... lo que resta de tu estadia y alla en konoha?- Neji se quedo en la misma posicion, sientiendo el dolor de la chica, el suspiro

- No estoy molesto Tenten... es solo que...

- Esta molesto de que no haya podido ayudarte por completo Tenten san- Hinata se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, no te preocupes

_Dices adios hay tanto dolor, quedate aquí, no te vayas de mi, nunca mas compartiremos algo asi, quiero estar contigo un poco mas, tu mano amor no quiero hoy soltar, porque yo se, no la tendre otra vez _

Tenten miro denuevo a Neji, el cual medio sonrio de lado y ella le abrazo- Hyuga san... quedate

- Sabes que no puedo...Tenten- Trataba de no verla, de no bajar denuevo su guardia. Ya habia sufrido por esa niña, si, ahora lo admitia el _habia sufrido por ella_

Tenten le miro nuevamente, ahora mas triste- ¿vas a volver?- Neji, de manera no muy segura, asintio, haciendo que la castaña sonriera un poco- Te voy a extrañar... _¨ ¿Porque siento esta presión en el pecho? no es la primera vez... presiento que si se va... no lo volveré a ver_ ¨

Neji vio como agacho su mirada y la abrazo con ternura - Tenten, te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo... asi que no te pongas asi...

_… creo que, cerrando mis ojos tu no te iras y estaras por siempre junto a mi, a pesar de que al decirme adios, estas rompiendo mi corazon tratare de no llorar mientras estes aquí, como podre calmar este dolor que hay en mi obligando a mi corazon a amarte y verte partir… _

Hinata miro a ambos los cuales seguian abrazados y no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios ¨_esos dos nunca se diran lo que piensan del otro, lo demostraran pero no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos..._ ¨ Desvio su mirada hacia Zero, el cual serio como siempre, observaba la misma escena, al igual que el resto de los shinobis

- Ya dijiste, es una promesa!- Tenten le mostro el meñique, esperando el mismo gesto del chico. Neji sonrio un poco al ver la manera tan infantil de Tenten, para despues entrelazar su dedo con el de ella- Hyuga san.. cuidate mucho...

_no puedo hablar y hay tanto que decir, mi corazón no para de llorar, no puedo tratar de retenerte u__n poco mas, porque se, debo dejarte ir, por ultima vez, tu rostro miraré y escuchare, todo cerca de mi, el dolor, de este recuerdo pronto se ira más tu amor, nunca pasará,_

Neji le sonrio levemente, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreirle como muchas veces en el pasado, mostrandole esa alegria y calidez que solamente ella podia mostrarle- Tu tambien cuidate mucho Tenten- la chica cambio su gesto por uno supuestamente molesto

- Mooo... ¿crees que no me se cuidar?- Neji la miraba con ternura

- Se que puedes... solo que... ¨ _me preocupas... no se porque...no quiero dejarte, un mal presentimiento_ ¨ - solo que esas palabras no las sacaba de sus labios. Las conservó para el. Nuevamente le abrazó para ahora sin mirarla caminó hacia el frente hacia sus compañeros, Tenten que aun se habia quedado atónita por las muestras de afecto del Hyuga, reaccionó cuando Yutis le gritó

- Nee san! Cuidate mucho, Aya chaaaaaan tu tambien!!- Yutis de un derrepente fue alzada levemente al aire para despues estar sentada en Akamaru, el cual mostraba una aparente sonrisa.

_sin mirar atrás dijiste adios ya nos volveremos a ver, forzara mi vida esta promesa final, estos mismos sueños nunca podre a vivir si tu no estas junto a mi, como podre detener el tiempo justo aquí,_

El grupo de shinobis empezó a alejarse lentamente de donde se encontraban Zero y Tenten, esta ultiima, despidiendolos con el brazo en alto, mirandolos partir... mirandolo a _EL_ alejandose de su lado.

-¿Alita...?- la castaña volteo hacia Zero- ¿Porque lloras..?

-¿Uh?- Tenten lo miro sin comprender, hasta que sintio un leve cosquilleo bajar por su mejilla, acerco su mano limpiando para despues ver sus dedos, de los cuales se miraba una gota salina- No... no se porque lloro... ellos volverán... ¿Verdad?- Tenten miró con ojos suplicantes a Zero

- Yo... no...- al ver la cara de preocupacion de la chica- Claro que volveran, no te preocupes...no te pongas asi- Zero le limpió las lagrimas a Tenten, la chica desvio su mirada denuevo por donde los shinobis se habian ido, ahora no se veian mas

- Por...alguna extraña razon... creo que no los volveré a ver...

_las lagrimas corren ahora en mi piel ya que tu no me puedes ver, el valor se va de mi vida ya que no estas aquí, ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi y yo nada puedo hacer, espero que sepas yo.. Siempre te amaré_

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

- Así que... lo confirmaste...

-...hai...

- Bien, ahora tu noviesita no tendra que sufrir consecuencias- la sombra trono los dedos dejando libre a una jovencita la cual yacía inconciente que cayera hacia el piso, la otra sombra se adelanto para tomarla en brazos antes de que diera en el piso, la abrazo, mientras veia con odio a la otra sombra la cual rió

- Vamos... ¿Estas molesto por algo como esto? tu fuiste quien decidió esto... asi que no me vengas con que te arrepientes

- No tenias porque ponerme en esta situacion, ella no tiene nada que ver aqui- dijo con ira reprimida

- Pero al juzgar de que no ibas a hablar, teniamos que motivarte...- la otra persona seguia mirandolo con odio, sus ojos se tornaron semi rojos y un dolor hizo que gritara agarrandose con una mano la cabeza- Jajajaja, sabes, en mi precencia no podras hacer nada, sabes que no puedes... que lástima... hacerte amigo del enemigo... no queria hacerlo, pero tenias que decidir entre tu nueva amiga o tu novia...

-Eres un... urgh!- la persona denuevo se agarro la cabeza- deja..de hacer eso!- la voz volvio a reir de manera burlona

- Sabes que hare eso cuando se me plazca... ahora.. empieza con la siguiente parte del plan, si no quieres que tu novia sufra mas daños... Itachi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Zero... Zerooooo...um...- la castaña miró al peliplateado, el cual estaba en la misma posicion desde hace rato- estas cansado? Podemos parar...

-No..estoy bien... y tu?- dijo mirandola - es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo

- Um...- Zero siguio limpiando la sala, aun no muy conforme- Zero, gracias por ayudarme a limpiar- Tenten le sonrio, aun divertida por ver a Zero, el cual habia quitado las persianas, las habia puesto a lavar y secar, sacudir toda la casa entera menos la habitacion de la chica y la cosina. Tenten agarro unos trapos humedos y una pequeña cubetita y subio a su habitacion

- Me deberás muchas por esto Alita

- Claro Zero...- la chica sonrio y el tambien devolvio el gesto

- Tendras que ir a cenar conmigo esta noche- dijo de manera burlona para despues irse de las escaleras y seguir con su gran labor. Tenten miro su cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre, apesar de que dias anteriores habia compartido la habitacion con Hinata. Suspiró y empezó a limpiar empezando por los buros pegados a las ventanas. Quitó los pergaminos que Hinata le habia obsequiado poniendolos en su futón, movió el mueble y escuchó que cayó algo. Tenten miró la cajita para despues tomarla en sus manos con cuidado

- Esto es...

-.-.-.-.-.-.- EN ALGUN LUGAR EN KONOHA-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Papeles..papeles...papeles... y mas papeles. Suspiro. ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendria que poner en orden todos esos estupidos papeles?

- Odio hacer estos reportes...- Neji aventó los papeles al pequeño escritorio que tenia en su departamento, se levanto de la silla y caminó hacia su cama dejandose caer boca arriba en ella.

-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-

- Neji necesito que llenes estos papeles de tu reporte- dijo entregandole una resma, el cual el genio agarro con una mueca en su rostro- y esta por reporte del desempeño de tu equipo, de cada uno por separado, ya sabes - le entregó 5 folders y varias hojas en cada uno- y este por lo que ocurrio con Tenten... y lo de su Jinchuuriki

-Tsunade sama, no creo que pueda llenar todo esto en 2 horas... además, ¿para que un reporte acerca de Tenten?- diciendo lo ultimo con algo de sentimiento

- Tenemos que estar al corriente de lo que ocurrio Neji, se que puedes decirme lo que ocurrió, pero es mejor en un reporte detallado de los sucesos, como aldea protectora de un jinchuuriki, tenemos que hacerlo, veras, ya tenemos a Naruto, y con el no debemos esperar nada... hace muchas cosas asi que... bueno, ocupo esos reportes, los Guardianes de ese Oni me mandaran otro con respecto a que harán con Tenten- Neji miró a la Godaime

- ¿A que se refiere?- Tsunade suspiro

- A que tomaran una decision si la dejan en ese pueblo o la regresan a donde pertenece, con la familia Sohnma, que son los protectores de ese Oni en particular. Como sea, necesito los reportes de la mision, y el desempeño, lo de Tenten puedes entregarmelo mañana sin falta. Puedes retirarte.

- Hai...Tsunade sama

-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-

- Se que se necesita todo...Tsunade sama sabe algo que no desea contar.. se le notaba cuando me evadia la mirada- Neji giro ahora quedando boca abajo- Me pregunto... ¿que sera eso que esconde...?- cerro sus ojos en busca de una respuesta, recordando los dias anteriores

_No importa...en fin, quisieras recordar todo? me refiero a lo que eras, la chica que conoci, la estupenda kunoichi que eras... podriamos entrenar si gustas, pero iriamos a tu ritmo._

_- Claro, eso me encantaria, ven, te llevare donde podriamos entrenar- Tenten tomo de la mano a Neji y empezo a caminar, despues a correr, Neji al sentir el tacto de su mano, sintio un hormigueo en sus mejillas_

_- Su mano..es tan calida...y suave...- Neji apreto un poco el agarre y Tenten volteo a verlo para despues sonreir y el devolvio el gesto_

--x--

_Tenten...- Neji se dirigio hacia ella - Estas herida?- la chica volteo a verlo_

_- No, estoy bien, gracias...por preocuparse los dos..en serio- la chica sonrio, mientras que Zero y Neji se miraban con odio_

_--x--_

_Sabes Hyuga-san...? Me agrada mucho tu presencia- Neji la observo- se que suena algo extraño.. pero me siento muy... como decirlo... comoda...relajada... protegida... - Tenten de repente abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo- kyaaa que digo!! y-yo.. no quise..bueno..no se..esque..aaaahhh!!- Neji le tomo una mano, la chica lo miro, Neji tenia una expresión tierna, al igual que su mirada_

_- No te preocupes Tenten... me alegro que lo hayas dicho...ahora te conosco un poco mejor_

_--x--_

_- Sueltame!! que me..!_

_Tenten dejo de forcejear y sus manos temblaron ligeramente... su mano derecha la dejo caer y junto con ella la katana. Los hombros yacian descanzando y las manos del Hyuga se encontraban en sus ojos temblaban de igual forma y no podia hablar mas debido a una presion en sus labios._

_Neji la estaba besando. Se separo lentamente de ella, mirandola fijamente_

_- Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir... hacer algo como eso... - Neji la atrajo denuevo a el, Tenten aun atonita, escondio su rostro en el pecho del chico_

_- Lo siento..._

_--x--_

-Los labios de Tenten... sabian bien...- Neji sacudio su cabeza- pero que pienso! Arrggghhhh! eso fue un impulso, nada mas! pero...- Desvió su mirada hacia el buro de su habitación, una foto de su cumpleaños, un año antes de que Tenten desapareciera, se veia a Lee y Gai sensei con su gran sonrisa como siempre, Neji mirando hacia un lado, con una mueca y algo sonrojado ya que Tenten tenia bien abrazado su brazo derecho. Se veia feliz.

Se preguntaba cuando regresarían esos días...

Si es que regresaban...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Alita... Alita... dejame...respirar... - la castaña se detubo para ver a su acompañante

- Nee... Zero, se supone que tambien eras ninja y como te cansas mas que yo?- Zero entrecerro sus ojos

- ¿será porque yo no tengo un... oni dentro de mi que me da energia sin que me de cuenta?- Tenten desvio su mirada

- Yo no pedi esto....

- Ni yo el que tengas tanta prisa por llegar- Zero se puso a su lado, tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- Llevas a penas una semana que se fueron... no deberias estar asi

- Lo sé...- Tenten devolvio el gesto del chico- pero hay algo que debo dar... si no lo hago hoy, no podre hacerlo despues...

- ¿Porque dices eso?- Zero la miro con confusión y Tenten solo mostro una sonrisa triste

- Presentimiento, aunque no lo entiendo...- Tenten miró a Zero- ¿crees que...?- Tenten desvio de inmediato su mirada hacia un punto definido del bosque, abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- xx -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba solo, ese era uno de los días que deseaba tener algo que hacer, tal era su grado de aburrimiento que hasta queria ir tan siquiera a entrenar con su compañero de equipo Rock Lee, pero este se habia ido de mision hace 3 días, Hinata estaba ocupada con Naruto en una cita, Kiba con Yutis en otra situacion, Shikamaru atendiendo papeles con la Godaime y ¨_ soportando_ ¨ a la embajadora proviniente de la arena, Chouji.... comiendo... Sasuke soportando a su reciente novia Sakura, Ino con Sai entrenando y Shino.... simplemente no.

- Que mas da...- decia en su interior - la vida sin Tenten es aburrida, me acostumbre de nuevo a su presencia...- se detubo en el arbol de cerezo al que ella solía descanzar y a admirar su belleza- me pregunto que estaras haciendo ahora...- dijo recargandose en dicho arbol, mirando sus petalos caer lentamente y ser llevados por el poco viento que hacia- De seguro... con ese maldito de Kiryuu...- cerro sus manos en puños

- Hyuga san!- una figura se poso justo delante de el, Neji desvió su mirada para ver a su visitante- Go-Godaime sama desea verle, esta en el hospital

--x.x--

-Neji, llegaste rapido, necesito que me acompañes- El chico la miro confuso, ya que esperaba practicamente en la puerta

- ¿Paso algo Tsunade sama?- Neji pregunto mientras llegaban al cuarto al que ella lo dirigia

- Espero que me ayudes- la godaime abrio la puerta y la enfermera que estaba alli salio a su encuentro

- Gommen nasai Tsunade sama, no ha dicho nada más...

- Descuida Orihime, puedes retirarte- La joven hizo una reverencia para despues salir de la habitacion- Neji, ve a ver.- Neji algo extrañado por su peticion, se dirigio a la cama llevandose una sorpresa al ver a la persona alli

- ¡¿Ze-Zero Kiryuu?! ¿Que haces aqui?- Zero, como pudo, movio su cabeza para mirar al Hyuga, su cuerpo estaba practicamente todo vendado y varias heridas mas en el rostro, se le veia cansado- ¿Donde esta Tenten?

- Eso...es porque...te llamé- dijo con dificultad- ella... fue... secuestrada- Los ojos de Neji se abrieron a más no poder

- ¡¿Por quien...?!

--x--

- um...- abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque de todos modos, en el lugar donde estaba, fuera donde fuera, se recargo en un brazo sentandose de lado y mirando a su alrededor - koko wa...doko desuka?

- Que bueno que despertaste- Tenten dio un pequeño respingo, para despues desviar su mirada hacia atras de ella, donde se escucho la voz, mirando una sombra, la cual le veia con interes- bienvendida... al cuartel secreto de Akatsuki

Disculpen el retraso, con las tareas nuevas de la Universidad y estudios, etc. no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar, tambien en el capitulo anterior, pero no puse mi justificacion, en serio, lo lamento mucho. En algunas partes esta algo confuso, aclaro que pasan varios días, los cuales se explicaran mejor en el siguiente cap. si es que desean seguir leyendo XD. Denuevo, este capitulo va dedicado a mis amiguis **Yu chan** al igual que **Ayame** , y tambien a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, que siguen mi fic y que con sus review hacen a esta autora feliz, espero sigan apoyandome para seguir con esto. Acepto de todo! Felicitaciones, recomendaciones, buena vibra xD, Jitomasos, keybladederazos a caray, eso existe? siii me gusta KH tmb xP.

Chica-anime4ever


	8. Pequeño Reencuentro

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

- _¿Porque se van tan pronto? Dijiste que pedirias permiso para 5 dias mas...- Neji ni volteó a verla,_

_- Godaime sama puede que se moleste por eso- parecía muy entretenido en algo dentro de su mochila_

_- Pero..._

_- Está todo listo- Neji se levantó y fue con su equipo, dejando a Tenten en el mismo lugar_

_Tenten le miro nuevamente, ahora mas triste- ¿vas a volver?- Neji, de manera no muy segura, asintio, haciendo que la castaña sonriera un poco- Te voy a extrañar... ¨ ¿Porque siento esta presión en el pecho? no es la primera vez... presiento que si se va... no lo volveré a ver ¨_

_Neji vio como agacho su mirada y la abrazo con ternura - Tenten, te prometo que nos veremos de nuevo... asi que no te pongas asi..._

_-¿Alita...?- la castaña volteo hacia Zero- ¿Porque lloras..?_

_- Por...alguna extraña razon... creo que no los volveré a ver..._

_--x--_

_- Bien, ahora tu noviesita no tendra que sufrir consecuencias- la sombra trono los dedos dejando libre a una jovencita la cual yacía inconciente que cayera hacia el piso, la otra sombra se adelanto para tomarla en brazos antes de que diera en el piso, la abrazo, mientras veia con odio a la otra sombra la cual rió_

_- Vamos... ¿Estas molesto por algo como esto? tu fuiste quien decidió esto... asi que no me vengas con que te arrepientes_

_- No tenias porque ponerme en esta situacion, ella no tiene nada que ver aqui- dijo con ira reprimida_

_- Sabes que hare eso cuando se me plazca... ahora.. empieza con la siguiente parte del plan, si no quieres que tu novia sufra mas daños... Itachi_

_--x--_

_-Neji, llegaste rapido, necesito que me acompañes- El chico la miro confuso, ya que esperaba practicamente en la puerta - Espero que me ayudes- la godaime abrio la puerta y la enfermera que estaba alli salio a su encuentro- Neji, ve a ver.- Neji algo extrañado por su peticion, se dirigio a la cama llevandose una sorpresa al ver a la persona alli_

_- ¡¿Ze-Zero Kiryuu?! ¿Que haces aqui?- Zero, como pudo, movio su cabeza para mirar al Hyuga, su cuerpo estaba practicamente todo vendado y varias heridas mas en el rostro, se le veia cansado- ¿Donde esta Tenten?_

_- Eso...es porque...te llamé- dijo con dificultad- ella... fue... secuestrada- Los ojos de Neji se abrieron a más no poder_

_- ¡¿Por quien...?!_

_--x--_

_- um...- abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque de todos modos, en el lugar donde estaba, fuera donde fuera, se recargo en un brazo sentandose de lado y mirando a su alrededor - koko wa...doko desuka?_

_- Que bueno que despertaste- Tenten dio un pequeño respingo, para despues desviar su mirada hacia atras de ella, donde se escucho la voz, mirando una sombra, la cual le veia con interes- bienvendida... al cuartel secreto de Akatsuki_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrio lentamente los ojos, lo unico que vio fue borroso y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver moviendose en forma circular. Los volvio a cerrar, se sentia mareado y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Trató inutilmente de hacerlo, pero sus resultados fueron en vano.

- Neji, aunque lo intentes, no podrás- con pesadez desvió su mirada encontrandose con la de Tsunade, quien lo miraba seriamente

- ¿Porqué estoy inmovilizado?- dijo con un tono claramente molesto

- Para que te quedes quieto- habló con autoridad- sé que la noticia de Tenten te afectó, pero tienes que ser fuerte Neji... no solo por ti, sino por Hinata, sabes que la quiere como una hermana, y si te pones histérico, tu el Prodigio de los Hyuga... ¿Cómo se pondrá Hinata que es un pan de Dios?

Neji se quedó quieto, pensando en esas palabras- tiene razon...debo calmarme- Tsunade sonrió levemente

- Ahora, han pasado 2 días... así que si es por lo que pienso... tardaran otros 3... tenemos que saber donde están...Zero ya esta trabajando en eso

-Tsunade-sama... ¿usted cree que... la salvaremos... a tiempo?- la godaime desvio su mirada hacia Neji, el cual tenia la suya en algun punto fijo de sus sabanas y con un deje de tristeza, preocupación y arrepentimiento - Si le hubiese hecho caso cuando nos marchamos... si nos hubieramos quedado... ella... estaría...- Neji se tapó el rostro, Tsunade lo abrazo de manera maternal

- Neji... es la primera vez que te veo asi... me sorprende... pero de una cosa si estoy segura- desvio su mirada hacia la de el, posando su mirada en la sannin tambien- Ella esta a salvo...lo estará, así como tu estas aqui conmigo, te aseguro que sera alreves cuando ella regrese- Neji le miro confuso, Tsunade rió- Me refiero a que ella estará en tus brazos... tu la cuidarás

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del Hyuga- Hai..Tsunade-sama...

- Ahora.. descanza, nos haremos cargo de lo demás, se que tambien quieres estar en la misión de rescate... asi que descaza, mañana partirán si Zero termina su rastreo- Tsunade se levanto dejando a Neji en la cama, el cual asintió levemente y se acostó, cerrando sus ojos para caer dormido al instante

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_kowai......kowai......._

Despertó en una habitación negra

_kowai.....kowai....._

Buscó sin éxito a esa persona

_kowai.... doushite...minna... akirameru....wagami..?_

Siguió en busca de aquella persona.... quienes le habían abandonado..?

_kowai.... itamu... itamu.... yamete... onegai.... onegai!!_

¿Qué demonios...?- El veía y sentía en parte el sufrimiento de esa persona

_Que pare.... ¡que pare este dolor! ¡No lo soporto, Basta!... __ ¿alguien me extraña...le hago falta a alguien? _

_- No- Habló una tercera voz - Sabes bien... donde perteneces... tenías que saber cuál era tu destino si te quedabas... tu perteneces aqui...no tienes amigos..._

A él le empezó a molestar aquella tercera voz

_- En aquel lugar éras solo TÚ... ni siquera le interesabas a..._

_- ...Neji..._.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Se despertó de inmediato, aparte de escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación, encontrandose con Tsunade allí

- Tsunade-sama.... creo saber donde está Ali- quiero decir Tenten- Zero sonrió al igual que Tsunade

- Bien dime, para empezar a moverme con más seguridad, en cuanto a ti Neji, no te moverás de aquí hasta confirmar la información de Zero - habló de inmediato al ver a Neji recién despierto y a punto de bajarse de su camilla, haciendo una mueca al ver que había leído sus intenciones- Le diré a Tenten que fuiste un necio- dijo denuevo con una sonrisa para después salir de inmediato con Zero hacia su despacho, dejando a Neji aún pensativo con lo que acababa de soñar...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

- Bien, saben que esta misión es muy peligrosa, y puesto que tengo mi plena confianza en ustedes, y por razones personales obvias, irán al rescate de Tenten, Zero los guiará, puesto que el sabe el rumbo y sabe en caso de perderse, como localizarla- Zero tomó la palabra

- El lugar donde localizé el chakra de Tenten... fue en estos rumbos- Zero les mostró en el mapa cierto lugar, encerrándolo en un círculo- llegaremos allí a más tardar en 3 días, como la chakra de Tenten aún sigue intacta, supongo que aún no han hecho el _Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin _( técnica para extraer el bijuu), pero si deciden iniciarlo hoy.... talvez lleguemos, pero ella moriría por falta de-

- ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAMOS?! ¡TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS´TTEBAYO!- todos vieron a Naruto en cual estaba furioso- ¡No quiero perder a una amiga! ¡no Señor, no podré ser Hokage si no la salvo y..!

- Mejor callate Usuratonkashi que me esta empezando a doler la cabeza- Naruto desvió su mirada para encontrarse ciertos ojos negros que recién llegaba, para despues murmurar un ¨ omae.... teme! ¨- ¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade sama?

- Claro Sasuke- la rubia le miró fijamente- esta misión será para ver si en verdad podemos confiar denuevo en ti

- Vieja Tsunade...

- NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!! y no lo digo por mí, sino lo digo por el resto de la aldea que aún duda

- Acepto Tsunade-sama

- Bien, partiran en una hora, alisten lo necesario, Zero informará si hay cambios- se escuchó un ¨ hai ¨ por parte de los shinobis, para después retirarse de alli

- Estoy segura... que la encontrarán... incluso, vencerán a varios Akatsuki....- Tsunade miraba el cielo mientras una brisa entraba de la ventana, Zero lo que hizo fue ver denuevo su tabla, en la cual revelaba los niveles de chakra de Tenten.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

- Deberías descanzar un poco llevamos 2 días sin parar, puede que mañana nos enfrentemos a los Akatsuki...Hinata...- la chica desvió su mirada para encontrarse un par de ojos azules viendole con preocupación

- Estoy bien Naruto-kun...- el rubio se acercó a ella para abrazarle

- Hinata... escucha, sé que eres fuerte, haz mejorado mucho, pero entiende... no se...no se como sería mi reacción si algo te llegara a pasar... no quiero que ese ¨algo ¨ se te acerque- la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza- No quiero perder a la persona que amo- Hinata le respondió el abrazo al escuchar la voz quebrada de Naruto

- No me pasará nada, no te preocupes... haré lo posible porque no me pase eso y protegerte a ti también- dijo al final con una sonrisa en el sostro haciendo que el rubio sonriera también- Prefiero ver a Naruto-kun con una sonrisa que triste...

- Um... yo prefiero besar a Hinata- Naruto se acerco a ella para después besarla con ternura, Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos profundizando su beso y el la abrazó de la cintura- Realmente...te amo Hinata- la chica sonrió para después besarle nuevamente

-No deberían hacer eso- los shinobis se separaron de inmediato- están en una misión

- Omae...teme....- el chico desvió su mirada y un simple hmp salió de sus labios- nee... el que debe de vigilar es nuestro líder que ahora es un bueno para-

-Naruto-kun....!- Hinata le tapo la boca al rubio hacieno una seña con su cabeza, los 3 desviaron su mirada a Neji, el cual estaba algo alejado de ellos, para seguir caminando internandose en el bosque

-Si serás Usuratonkashi

-Urosai teme...!

-Etto... chicos...

-x-

_- La luna...- Tenten hablo con un tono soñador- la luna... esta en todo su explendor...y...- un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.__ Y... cada vez que veo la luna... te veo a ti... __Siempre te recuerdo cuando veo la luna..- Tenten lo miro y sonrio- supongo que siempre lo haré_

-_x-_

_- ERAN TUS OJOS!!!- Neji aun la veia confundido- yo..yo... cada vez que veia la luna, un rostro aparecia en mi mente, en..en veces me hacia sentir bien, otras no tanto... ese rostro...con ojos blancos/plateados.. eras tu!!_

_- Recordabas a Neji nii san?_

_- Solo...solo veia el rostro.. nunca supe porque..pero creo saber ahora la razon- Tenten sonrio muy contenta  
_

-x-

_Tsk... maldicion... como pude llegar a ser tan... ¿orgulloso? primero... no le conteste lo que debia haber dicho hace 2 años, y ahora, la he perdido por otro cubo de hielo... que si desmuestra sus sentimientos con ella... maldito orgullo que tengo... ahora..._

Pero una pequeña explosion lo saco de su pensamiento, haciendolo regresar con el resto de su equipo, viendo como habia un pequeño hoyo donde hace unos momentos se suponia que estaban los demas

-Hmp.. bueno aun tienen buenos reflejos- Neji se levanto de su lugar rapidamente buscando de donde habia provenido el ataque, mirando a un Akatsuki- Hm... pero siguen siendo unos niños...

-Tu!- grito Naruto llegando al mismo lugar- Tu eres el que-!

-Hai hai hai- sin prestarle atencion- chico del Kyuubi sigues siendo igual de escandaloso- saco su masa para explosion- Lastima, moriran aqui

Empeso con unas pequeñas explosiones, las cuales esquivaron facilmente, Sasuke se puso justo al lado de Neji

-Esto me dala espina...

- Estan tratando de ganar tiempo- dijo Zero acercandose- No han empezado el Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin, la tabla empezo a hacer reaccion, ella esta fuera de peligro, por ahora- Neji ebozo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Deidara lanzaba bombas mas grandes

- No crean que escaparan...Katsu Shi one!- al momento se escucho una explosion

- A quien...?

- Maldicion!!- Naruto, Sasuke y Neji desviaron su mirada a Zero el cual estaba semi sentado en el suelo quitandose rapidamente su saco- a que horas puso una de sus.. bombas?!

- El objetivo era la Tabla- dijo Neji mirando como esta se quemaba- quiere decir que.. Tenten se les escapo- Deidara uso su C2 apareciendo su gran dragon

-Veamos que tanto me entretienen... - dicho esto cayo justo enfrente de Sasuke- Ahora me vengare Uchiha

- Tsk... - Sasuke empezo a evadir las pequeñas bombas en forma de animales de Deidara- Yo me encargo... ustedes sigan con la busqueda... Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu!

- Ha! no caere en los mismo trucos!!!

- Nos separaremos. Quien la encuentre, o tenga problemas solo mande una señal- continuo Neji- Yo me quedare aqui con Sasuke

-Demmo Neji onii sa-

- Nada Hinata-sama, asi terminamos mas facil con el- El resto de los shinobis asintio para despues desaparecer con un salto a diferentes direcciones

- Bien.. entonces- Sasuke activo su Sharingan- empecemos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Byakugan!- empezo a buscar con su vision pura por los alrededores- vamos.. se que puedo encontrarla... asi como.. la mision de ese bicho...- Empezo a avanzar a una velocidad considerablesabiendo que cada minuto gastado podria ser algo terrible despues.

Si esos demonios no existieran: No tendria que ir a costa de su vida

Si esos demonios no existieran: No hubiese pasado lo de hace 18 años

Si esos demonios no existieran ... ¿Acaso seguirian con vida Naruto-kun y Tenten-san?

Se detubo al pensar eso...¿Como pudo? Ellos son sus amigos... no tenian la culpa de tener tal _¨ maldicion _¨ en ellos.

Imagino a ambos con sus respectivas sonrisas Naruto diciendole que seria la futura señora del Hokage- ante esto tuvo un pequeño sonrojo acompañado de una risita nerviosa- y a su ¨hermana mayor¨ Tenten sonriendole e invitandole unas fresas con chocolate _¨ Nee... nee.. kore! Hina chan! ¨ _Sonrió ante esto.

- Te voy a encontrar... Tenten _nee san_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaba por los árboles al mismo tiempo que maldecía a Sasuke por no haberle dejado pelear con el.

-Tsk... maldito Sasuke y Neji... se creen mucho por ser de un buen clan´ttebayo.... uh?- Naruto sintió una presencia algo conosida para el, viendo como rapidamente se moviauna mancha negra con rojo_¨akatsuki...¨_ se escondio de tras de un arbol, preparandose en sigilo para su ataque. Notó que su contrincante se movia de manera indescisa, cuando se detubo el saltó para atacarle- RASENGAN!!

-KYAAA!!!

- Uh?!- Naruto se detubo en el ultimo momento antes de atacar, mirando como su contrincante se agachó protegiendose con solamente un kunai- Te...Tenten?

La aludida descubrio su _defensa_, mirando al rubio- Naruto!!! - sin pensarlo dos veces solto el arma y lo abrazo con fuerza, este se quedo sorprendido- Por fin! alguien que no me persigue!

- ¿Co-como espacaste?- Tenten se solto un poco de agarre

- Ni yo tengo idea, solo vi una pequeño descuido de su parte, unos cuantos kage bunshin y aqui estoy

-Entonces.. ya recuperaste la memoria?- Tenten asintio levemente

- Por lo menos ya se usar jutsus.. eso cuenta no? oh Naruto! lamento ponerlos en peligro!!- Tenten lo abrazo nuevamente, el rubio correspondio el abrazo

- No te preocupes Tenten, ya estamos aqui, ya no te pasara nada

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un momento, mientras que la castaña aun recargada en el abria sus ojos un poco desviando su mirada hacia el, y el brazo que tenia mas cerca del cuello del chico, se acercaba a su nuca y de sus manos aparecian un par de senbons...

* * *

Se me hizo algo corto y siempre me quejo de ese tipo de capis... bueno la vdd ya ni se si seguir con el fic o borrarlo xD. Se me habia borrado la version original que a mi parecer era mucho mejor y con lo de la uni olvide d k trataba el capi XD .Disculpen el retraso no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar, tambien en el capitulo anterior, pero no puse mi justificacion, en serio, lo lamento mucho. Espero que las partes que estubieron confusas se aclararan, y las nuevas de este capitulo, se iran aclarando en lo que resta del fic . Denuevo, este capitulo va dedicado a mis amiguis **Yu chan** al igual que **Ayame** , y este capi tmb va dedicado a **Fairy of the dreams** por haberme apresurado con el fic XD y tambien a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, que siguen mi fic y que con sus review hacen a esta autora feliz, o k de perdis se toman la molestia de leer mis tarugadas.... espero sigan apoyandome para seguir con esto.

Acepto de todo! Felicitaciones, recomendaciones, buena vibra xD, Jitomasos, keybladederazos... si sigo con lo mismo xD VIVA ROXAS!!!!

Chica-anime4ever

_We are not finished when we fail.._

_We are finished when we QUIT_


End file.
